A Never Ending Love
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Harry and Hermione are stuck at Malfoy Manor. It couldn't get any more wierd. Could it? DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN/ READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS"! JUST UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_Our Painful Love_

**A/N- **okay, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I am a H/Hr shipper. I own nothing from HP. If i did, i wouldnt have to go to school. MAJOR DH SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE'NT SEEN THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS! ON WITH THE STORY!

**(Harrys POV)**

Another piercing scream echoed through Malfoy Manor. _When I get my hands on Bellatrix Lestrange... _My evil thoughts were interrupted by a 'pop'. I glanced down and my unruly mop of jet-black hair flopped over my emerald eyes, and I raised my hand to brush away the stray strands just in time to see massive ears and two brown boots stood before me. "Dobby? You can apparate in here? How did you know we were in the dungeon?" I asked in astonishment, staring at the tiny elf.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. We have no time to talk, Ratty man is on his way down for Miss Luna. I shall take these and you will meet me at the top of the steps in ten seconds." He left with another 'pop'. Ron and I sprinted towards the stone steps leading towards the screaming. Suddenly, there was silence. I held my breath, hoping that they had gagged her or put a silencing charm on her. My love since first year was being held captive by Voldemort. He had taken too many people from me. He was not even getting a chance to harm her. The gate opened and the limp body of Peter Pettigrew layed before us. We glanced upwards and saw Dobby stood, holding His wand. "Who gets this?" He asked, earning a laugh from us. Once we made our way up the steps, What we saw was sickening to even think about. Hermione lay, her arm outstretched with her sleeve rolled up. Her eyes allowing a lone tear to roll down her cheek, staring in disgust at a cut on her arm. The cut was sickening to think that someone would stoop so low as to permanently scar someone with the word 'mudblood' on their arm . Ron didn't get a chance to see because I immediately leapfrogged over him to get to the evil bitch who did this.

"Ha-Ha-Harry..." I heard Hermione's voice croak out. I turned to see her eyes close. I immediately motioned for Ron to grab Hermione and Dobby. Once he did, I Ran over to them and apparated to St Mungo's.

"ANYONE! PLEASE, HELP!" I shouted. A healer appeared from behind the desk and immediately took Hermione from us. I ran to keep up with them, occasionally tripping over my own feet. They finally reached a room and, just as i was about to go in, they said I had to wait outside. I was kind of pissed off at first, but agreed, anything to get Hermione out of pain.

_3 hours later_

"Mr Potter, you can come in now." I was awoken by an nurse stood by the door to Hermione's room. I was led towards Hermione's sleeping form. She looked so weak, her arm bandaged up and her other arm full of tubes. An oxygen max covered her face, allowing her to breathe. Her bushy brown hair matted against her head from sweating. To me, Hermine Granger had never looked more beautiful. I know it sounds kind of sick, but it was the truth. I took a seat by her bedside and sobbed. Sobbed for all the times that I could of stopped her from coming with us. I started singing the words to a song my Aunt Petunia sang to me when I was young. My Uncle Vernon hated me, so she secretly tucked me in bed and sang to me. Practically became my surrogate mum. She sang 'from this moment on' by Shania Twain. My parents' wedding song.

I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything  
and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and  
sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my  
heart

I didn't notice Her eyes flicker open and she started singing the female vocals. my eyes traveled up towards her face and I immediately started singing with the male vocals.

Hermione:

From this moment life has begun

Me:

From this moment you are the one

Hermione:

Right beside you

Both:

is where I belong  
From this moment on

Me:

From this moment I have been blessed

Hermione:

I live only for your happiness

Me:

And for your love

Both:

I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Hermione:

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Me:

Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

Both:

You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

Hermione:

From this moment as long as I live

Both:

I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

Hermione:

You're the reason I believe in love

Me:

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above

Both:

All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment

Hermione:

I will love you as long as I live

Me:

I will love you...

Both:

From this moment on.

When we finished, my face was slowly heating up, and by the way she was sat, hers was too. A few minutes passed and I decided to break the silence. "I love you Hermione Granger, I always have." I blurted out. She let out a huge gasp, reached over and brought our lips together for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Harry. I have since the moment I layed eyes on you. One question though. You're with Ginny, she's Ron's sister, what are you gonna do?" She was staring into my eyes.

"'Mione, Ginny's in love with 'the boy who lived', not Harry." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "plus... she's not you."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	2. The big fight

The Very Bad Encounter

A/N- Thank you to everyone for the fantastic reviews. I'm so sorry for the delay. ITS CHRISTMAS! Sorry, just had to do that, anyway, My stupid computer decided to be a spaz so here's the next chapter. Do I really have to say that i don't own anything?

(last time)

"I love you too Harry. I have since the moment I layed eyes on you. One question though. You're with Ginny, she's Ron's sister, what are you gonna do?" She was staring into my eyes.

"'Mione, Ginny's in love with 'the boy who lived', not Harry." I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "plus... she's not you."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

(real time)

All I saw was the fiery red hair of two unmistakable Weasleys. Molly and Arthur were stood holdig hands in the doorway, looking as if they were going to explode with happiness.

"Oh, Arthur. I knew it was going to happen soon. What did I tell you? Congratulations!" Molly Weasley said as she buried us both in a massive bear hug.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley. You might want to lay off the pressure for 'Mione's sake." I managed to choke out through my dangerously closed windpipe.

"Harry, I'm Okay, it's just a cut on my arm. It's noth-" She was cut off by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! What happened?" As she finished, the healer walked in and removed the bandage. Mrs Weasley immediately gasped at the hatred and discrimination of the person who caused this.

"'Mione, It's not nothing. This is discrimination." I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Harry, they're just upset because they have to shag their brothers and sisters. At least I'm not the result of Incest." She laughed.

"Ever the optimist." I muttered before getting grabbed by Ginny. Next thing i knew, I wasin the corridor, allowing more visitors to see my Girlfriend.

"Ginny, we need to talk." I said simply, fiddling with my broken wand in my pocket. I happened to glance down and noticed my shoes were untied. I knelt down and obviously Ginny got the wrong end of the stick.

"OHMYGOD! YES!" She jumped on me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, Hermione decided to come out of the room at that moment. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Hermione ran away from the hospital, not caring that she hadn't been discharged.

"What, no... Wait... I was tying my laces. GINNY!" I managed to stutter before chasing after my 'Mione. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" I screamed as i ran around the streets of London. Eventually, after an hour of searching, I decided that it was no use. She was gone. That night we danced n the tent left replaying over in my mind. That ws the best night of my life. I walked back to St. Mungos. I entered the room and Ginny had tears running down her face."She's gone home. I couldn't find her." I started to kick the walls and punch them. Almost everyone had given me my privacy. I fet a larce hand on m shoulder. It was Ron and he was about to give me another reason to not live.

"Let her go mate. Let her go."He said them two sentences and tears rolled down my cheek.

"I loved her, Ron. I really did."

"Look, when I was younger, dad told me that if You love something, let it go. C'mon mate. Lets go to the burrow." I allowed Ron to lead me out of the room. Towards my start of year at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts Express (1 ½ months since the incident)_

"Okay everyone, we're at gates 9 and 10. Have you got everything?" Molly Weasley asked us before we were deafened by the roar of A muggle man running up to us, red faced.

"WHERE IS HE? THAT SCUMBAG!" His wife was also running, only to keep up with her husband and to stop him from ripping the head of whoever he was looking for. A young girl was running behind them crying and desperately trying to calm her father down. She had bushy brown hair and wearing a school shirt and skirt.

"HERMIONE! OVER HERE!" Molly Weasley shouted and Hermione swirved towards us. "Harry, come over here-" she was cut off by Hermione's mother looking at him with wide eyes and gesturing for him to run. It was too late Mr Granger was runnng towards me with n epression that would have scared Lord Voldemort. The next thing he knew, he was being held up against the wall of gate ten.

"DO YOU KNOW WHT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT?" He screamed at me, his face no more than an inch away from mine. "MY ONLY DAUGHTER AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU'VE-" he was cut off by Hermione screaming over him.

"DADDY, STOP IT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW YET."

"Know what?" I managed to choke out, his hands still around my throat.

"ALRIGHT POTTER, YOU WANNA KNOW? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING CALLED DADDY?" He screamed as he let me fall to the ground, choking and spluttering. I rose up and ran as fast aas I could. I needed to clear my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts

A/N- OKAY THE SPEECH USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A FAKE, I REALLY USED IT. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

I can't believe this, I'm gonna be a Dad. I'm only 17. Oh my gosh, Hermione's 16, that's why her dad was so angry. I can't even remember doing it. Oh my gosh, we only have a year left. I found out that Voldemort had tried to kill Malfoy(s) and they used sheid spell, it bounced off and hit him square in the chest. He died on the spot.

"Harry." Mrs Granger had caught up with me, obviously out of breath. "Look, I'm really sorry for Dan's way of telling you about Hermione's... condition. She really needs you. please. she's cried herself to sleep for a month and a half. she only found out about the baby when she got home."

"Mrs Granger, I want to be there. I'm scared. Not for me. For Hermione and the baby, in case I'm a dud dad and boyfriend." I turned to face her with tears streaming down my face. "I love her Mrs Granger. I've never felt this way before, about anyone."

"Harry, call me Emma, please. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No Emma, My parents were murdered by a mniac when I was one." I said, wondering if they would hate me if they were alive. "Will I get killed if I go back there?"

"Come on son. You're safe now."

Hermione and Dan

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a young man wanting to say something to his Girlfriend."

My voice echoed through the station and I recited a speech that I had just wrote.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. But nothing can compare to the mistake that I've made by breaking your heart. If I were to lose you today, I wouldn't know how to carry on...The last thing I want to do is hurt you and lose you. I never intended to cause you any pain and what I did was unacceptable and foolish...I know that apology can only go so far and that saying that "I'm sorry" wouldn't really make a difference...But I want you to know that I love you...I love you to the extent that if going part ways would make you happy, even though you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm willing to compromise because your happiness is my first priority and I have to own up to my mistakes...I will live everyday to try and prove to you that I'm willing to do anything to gain back your trust, respect, and love. I'm not asking you to forgive me today, I'm asking you...please...give me another chance."

"H-Harry,I love you too." I turned to find My Hermione staring at me, her eyes sparkling with tears and red rimmed. The next thing I knew, all I could see was bushy brown hair that smelled of apples.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, GET AWAY FROM THAT - THAT BOY!" Mr Granger shouted as he strode into the room.

"Daddy, did you not just hear that announcement? Harry said that he loved me. I love him with all of my heart. This baby is going to have both of its parents." Hermione said as she clung onto my arm. Arm... OH MY GOSH!

"'Mione,the baby was conceived before the incident at Draco's house. Have you had it checked it over?" I asked, panicking for our unborn child's life.

"Harry, do you really have to ask? Responsible, nerdy Hermione?" She asked sarcastically, touched by my over-protectiveness.

"You're not nerdy, Hermione. You're gorgeous." I said as she brought our lips together for a tender kiss.

"Harry, you won't be saying that in three or four months." She replied, running her hands through my hair, making it even messier.

"Okay you love birds, lets get you to the train before it's too late." We were interrupted by Emma.

"Yeah, 'Mione, I'll get your bags. Get a seat, don't mention anything, I'll handle that. Love 'ya." I said, pecking her on the cheek before she left.

"Junior, we need to talk." Mr Granger was stood in the doorway, looking as angry as ever.

"Yes sir." I managed to gulp out.

"Look son. I know that you are a teenager and your hormones are going crazy, just remember that the girl out there is my world. You break her heart, I break your face. You got that?" I nodded and he walked off, leaving me with the cases.

"What the heck" I said as I grabbed the bags.


	4. HOGWARTS!

The Train Ride 

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for a while but of course, I have been blessed with parenthood which means that I'm a dad now. It was my kids' first Christmas and I want to give them a shout out so, Christopher, Zoe Louise, Merry Christmas! God bless us, everyone! Okay, I don't own anything out of HP and I don't make any profits from this. On with the story.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I made my way to platform 9 ¾ where my beautiful girlfriend awaited me. I saw her saying goodbye to her mother and father. Her mothers eyes were red rimmed and had tears streaming down them, her fathers were angry and bloodshot. They saw me and Hermione ran to me ,as fast as a pregnant woman could, jumping into my arms and clinging to me for dear life. I could feel her tears running down the back of my neck

"mmmph nmaph mmmph."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm scared Harry"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey?" I soothed, scared, incase her dad had done anything.

"Harry, what are we going to tell everyone? I know that Ginny really likes you. What about your future? You wanted to be an Auror."

"The baby is my future, 'Mione. I can still be an Auror, just look at Mr Weasley. He's got 7 kids! Plus, you can still be a healer. Look at the bright side, you'll have experience to be a paediatrician." I said, wiping away her tears with my thumbs. "We're gonna get through this. I promise."

"Yeah. I love you." She brought our lips together for a kiss. After we came up for air, we walked over to her waiting parents.

"Finally. The train is about to leave." Her dad said as we approached. After yet another goodbye to her family, we made our way through to the Hogwarts Express. Once we got through, Mrs Weasley practically attacked me.

"You. Stupid. Boy. We. Were. Worried. Sick..." She was cut off by Hermine stepping in front of me.

"Mrs Weasley, please, I would've reacted worse than he did if I was in his position. I was terrified when I first found out. Please give him a break." She was close to tears yet again.

"'Mione, we're gonna miss the train. Come on, you get on, I'll get your bags." I kissed her temple and she headed towards the train.

"Take care Harry." Arthur said as he wrapped his arm around Mrs Weasley. "And good luck."

_The Train_

"Hey Harry. Are you okay? What did Dan mean by 'Daddy'?" Ron asked as I set the bags down.

"Hermione..."I glanced at her, asking for permission to go on. She nodded and I went on. "You know how me and Hermione were dating before the entire mistake with Ginny. Well... don't be angry, but..." I was interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm pregnant and Harry's the father."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ron motioned for me to follow him out of the door.

"Dude, how could you do this to me. You know I really like her." He said once we were out of earshot.

"Look, I don't know what happened today and I don't know why. Please believe me. I don't remember having sex with Her. I love her Ron. I'd do anything for her smile." I replied. "Now if you don't mind, my pregnant girlfriend is waiting for me." I walked back to were they were and entered as Hermione had finished changing into her robes.

"Fifteen minutes Harry, then we'll have to explain why the goody-two-shoes and the boy who lived are expecting a baby at the ages of sixteen and seventeen." She said, checking her watch.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it as the beginning of the rest of our lives."I said as i placed my hand on her stomach.

"I love you Potter."

"I love you too." I said as I brought our lips together for a fiery kiss, earning fake gags from the Weasleys. "Give it a rest. Is it too much to ask that I share a kiss with my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"YES! Especially where we are." Ginny exclaimed.

"Tee hee hee. Okay, I'm gonna go and get ready. I'll see you two in a few minutes." I said as I kissed her cheek and her still flat stomach.

"Bye Harry. Love ya" She laughed, holding her stomach where had kissed it. I got to the boys changing rooms and was hounded by the first years wanting my autograph. In the matter of five minutes, I was changed and back at the doors to our carriage. Once I got in, Hermione ran to me yet again. "Oh Harry."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, smoothing her unruly hair.

"Nothing's wrong. C'mon, were pulling into the station." She buzzed whilst grabbing her case (with me trying to get it for her) and practically ran into the carriages.

_Hogwarts_

"Now that the sorting is over, Let the feast begin!" Albus Dumbledore announced. Plates filled up, cups emptied and students filed out until it was just a handful of students left. We made our way towards the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. May we have a word? Privately?" I asked as we approached them. McGonagall glanced at Hermione and as we walked into the headmasters office, she started shouting.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU MAKE THIS MISTAKE? IT DOESN'T TAKE MERLIN TO FIND OUT THAT MISS GRANGER IS PREGNANT!" She creamed at the top of her lungs, luckily, Dumbledore had placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Minerva, please, these two young adults are very responsible and are capable of caring for their child. How far along are you Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked, earning a glare from McGonagall.

"3 months, professor." Hermione replied, clutching my hand as if her life depended on it.

"Okay, we shall arrange for a sound-proof room to be built off the common room. Congratulations. You are dismissed." He said s we headed out of the door.

_The Common Room_

"Bye 'Mione. see you two tomorrow. Love 'ya." I said before we parted to go to the dorms.

"Love you too Harry. We shall see you at breakfast.2 She gave me a lingering kiss. Once we came up for air, we parted ways.


	5. the morning

The Dorms add DADA

I entered the boys dorm and was immediately hounded with questions about me and Hermione.

"Dude, is it true that you knocked her up?" Seamus said in his trademark Irish accent.

"What? That's ridiculous! Hermione wouldn't let that happen. pshaw!" I made it sound as though it was the most ridiculous thing in the world; In reality it sounded as if I had been hit in the crotch by a bludger.

"You did, didn't you?" he asked, giving me a scrutinizing look. I could only tell him the truth now.

"Yes, I did. Don't tell ANYONE, you got that? Especially Parvati or Lavender."

"Woah, didn't know you had it in you. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. G'night Harry, guys." He turned around and fell asleep. I took that as my cue to get changed for bed.

_In The morning_

I awoke to a scream coming from the girls dorm. I immediately leaped from bed and ran towards were the sound came from. I was scared in case Hermione had fallen and hurt the baby. I ran to the girls dorm and found Hermione stood in front of the mirror.

"Harry...I've popped." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? You've popped? What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"I've popped Harry." She hissed. Seeing the puzzled look on my face, she explained. "_I'm showing_ _Harry._ Don't be a doofus all your life."

"Oooooh. That's why you screamed. I thought something was wrong." I said, relieved that 'popping' was normal.

"Yes Harry James Potter. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get changed. So in other words..." She was cut off by Parvati waking up.

"OH MY GOSH! GET OUT OF THE GIRLS DORM HARRY!" She screamed, causing the other girls to sit up like vampires emerging out of coffins.

"Okay. jeez! calm down." I mumbled, trekking down towards the entry to the boys' dorm. I entered just as Ron awoke, glaring at me.

"You lucky git. You've been in the girls dorms haven't you?" Ron cursed. Causing me to blush deep red until he added, "Did ya see anything?"

"No! Besides, Hermione 'popped' or something like that. Why don't women ever get to the point." I asked, slumping on my bed.

"C'mon mate. breakfast's starting." He said as he exited the room. I sighed as i followed him out of the door, failing miserably to put my sock on with one hand while tying my tie with the other. I fell half way down the stone steps.

_The Common Room_

I entered and immediately spotted the brown puff of hair in the corner, facing the fire. I crept up behind my girlfriend, who was reading _Hogwarts; A History_. I placed my hands over her eyes and she jumped.

"Guess who?"

"Well babes..." she said placing her hands on her abdomen "I told you that your daddy was a joker. Harry James Potter, get your hands off my eyes right now."

I pulled away laughing and only stopped when I got the evil eyes.

"Yikes."

A/N- okay, tune in next time for Mione's first mood swing.


	6. the argument

'Mione Blasts off

"Uhhh. 'Mione. Please." I mumbled, when I became aware of the look she was giving me. I recognized it as one of the faces Dudley pulled as his gang was beating me up.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you ''Mione' me. You know not to put your hands over my eyes. DADA is today and you'd better hope we aren't paired together. Or I'll blast your Arse off. Do you hear me?" She shouted, causing the entire common room to stare at us.

"Yes dear." I said barely above a whisper. Once I followed her out of the portrait hole, she started again. "'Mione..."

"Why are you still with me, Harry? Most boys would change their identity if this situation happened." Tears were streaming down her face now and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Because, Hermione Jean Granger, we made this baby together and I always face the consequences of my actions." I replied. I soon regretted it because I am sure I saw her eyes flash red.

"If you feel that way Harry, why don't you bugger off!" She said storming away, until she shouted back: " God job you feel like that, because they aren't your consequences to face."

My heart stopped beating for a second, '_The baby isn't mine._' kept repeating in my mind. I suddenly burst out crying and just sat against the wall, feeling the tears tickle my cheek as the fell.

"Potty wee Potter

What can he do

Everyone says you belong in a zoo

if you look in a mirror

it surely will crack

put over your head

a nice warm sack"

Peeves floated by, being his usual self when I suddenly got an idea.

"Peeves, do you know anyone who could be the dad to Hermione's baby?" I asked, tears forming when I referred to it as 'Hermione's baby'.

"Well, I heard a young slytherin boy talking about how he was gonna ruin your life forever. With white hair and Grey eyes. Potty. Hahaha" He sped away and I was left to fiddle with the jewelry box in my right pocket. My mind thought of the only slytherin with white-blond hair.

"_Malfoy..." _I said, narrowing my eyes.

_DADA_

I walked into the unusually quiet classroom to find _him _talking to his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. 'Mio- I mean Hermione was getting her books ready. I had to take the only seat left, which was next to Neville. As soon as I was sat, Ron and Hermione were stood near me.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Ron asked, seeing my sullen expression.

"Ask Hermione." I spat, looking at my book.

"Okay, don't be testy. God, Herm. what did ya do?" He asked in her direction.

"Nothing, okay. I just told him what was on my mind. That's all." She replied.

"Guess what's on my mind?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Earning weird looks from Ron and Neville, and a guilty look from Hermione. "What's on my mind is, the fact my Girlfriend decided to make me feel suicidal, depressed and angry at the same time. The fact that, I was gonna ask her to marry me on her birthday. The fact that the baby she is carrying is not mine. Well, guess what, you wanted me to 'bugger off' you're gonna get it. Congratulations. You got your wish." I heaved my bag up and made for the door, throwing the ring box across the desk and landing in front of a very shaken Hermione.

"HAR-" Was all I heard Hermioe scream, before the door slammed behind me.

_Ron's POV_

Wow that guy can be emotional. He threw the ring over the desk. I picked it up and carefully opened it's case. "Oh my gosh. it's his mum's. look, _L+J forever_."

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed, running towards the door.

_Harry's POV_

I sat in the boys dorm, thinking about my life. I can't believe I wanted to marry her. The door

to the boy's dorm opened and a very tired Hermione came in.

"Harry, can we talk?"She asked, cautiously.

"Sure, nothing better to do have I? Can you make this quick though? I still have to pack." I said, gesturing towards my half packed trunk.

"Harry, please, I still love you. I was in a bit of a mood swing I think. This is why we need to talk. Please. HARRY! STOP THAT!" I had lazily looked at my watch.

"Okay, make it fast." I said, laughing at her expression (Like aunt Petunia after sucking lemon juice).

"Ooof, you are soo annoying sometimes, Harry James. Look, I love you. I want to marry you, Harry James Potter, no-one else."She sat on the edge of Ron's bed, pouring her heart out.

"Look, 'Mione, you've still got both of your parents. I don't. This..." I placed my hand on her abdomen. "Is the closest thing I've had to having a family. I could feel my heart breaking at what you told me. I wanna sing you something if that's okay?" I asked, gesturing to my guitar.

"Of course."She said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Here we go:

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"

When I finished, she reached over and kissed with passion that felt likeit lasted longer than a hundred years.


	7. aftermath

The Reunion

"Does that answer your question?" She asked once we broke apart.

"Y-yes." I squeaked, causing her to giggle. I took the ring off the bed-side counter and opened the box to reveal a simple silver engagement ring with a small emerald in the center. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as I placed it over her thin finger.

"I'm really sorry Harry. You know I didn't mean anything, don't you?"She asked, hugging me tightly.

"'Mione. Listen to me." I said, bringing her head up so her chocolate eyes met my green. "I know you didn't mean anything. It was your hormones. Plus, you had right to be angry, You're pregnant at 16. Don't sweat it."

"I love you Potter, you know that." she said, wiping her tears away. She momentarily glanced at her watch and her eyes widened with terror." Shit. We're late for Transfiguration."

I chuckled as she rushed about, fixing her clothes to proper school regulation and taking her ring off.

"Chill 'Mione, tell Mcgonagall that you were sick, hopefully she's feeling better than yesterday." I said, grabbing my bag. I followed her down the stairs towards the portrait hole.

In Class

We entered the classroom and everyone stared at us, Including the professor.

"Sorry we're late, Professor, Hermione was ill." I said, winking.

"Very well, detention for both of you for being late. Take you seats." She smiled, allowing us to release the breaths we had been sub-consciously holding in. Ron was talking to a Ravenclaw it the back of the room. Walking towards them, we saw he was making very rude hand gestures towards Ferret face.

"Oi, Ron. What's up mate?" I asked, un-tucking the chair for Hermione to sit down. I then realized that Ron had a black eye.

"Malfoy insulted Luna. He called her Loony." He said this as he dabbed at his eye.

"Oh my gosh, Ron, do you have a crush on Luna?" Hermione gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Okay, Okay. Yes, I do." He replied, earning a playful punch off Me.

"Look, It doesn't matter anyway. I have a mission now." he said, pushin the Ravenclaw away from his swollen eye.

"And that would be..." I pressed, earning a glare.

"Nothing for nosy." He said, wiggling his eyebrow. "You'll see soon enough."

"Okay..." I noticed Hermione fidgeting during this conversation. "are you okay 'Mione?"

"Yeah, just this little one's kicking like mad." She said, grabbing my hand and utting it over her small baby bump.

"Wow... That's amazing. I can't believe that is half of both our DNA..." I trailed off, knowing I had brought up a tender subject.

"Yeah. Okay. Look, lesson's over." She practically ran out of the class, forgetting to pick up her detention slip.

"I'll catch up." I told Ron, walking towards Mcgonagall's desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Here's your detention... where's Miss. Granger?" She asked, looking behind me, towards the door.

"She is having a bad day, You know, morning sickness." I replied, making sure no-one was there.

"Well, tell her that I said congratulations,to both of you. You are dismissed." She waved for me to leave. I walked outside and was shocked to find an owl awaiting me. I approache the magnificent creature an took the letter off of him.

_Harry,_

_I saw Ron comig out of a classroom on the day her baby was conceived, when I looked in, she was laying ith no underwear on an bleeding slightly from her... parts. I'm really sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_


	8. THE FIGHT

_The Fight!_

"You – Bastard – Ronald – Weasley!" I said each word between punches at Ron's face. "I – Hate – You!"

"HARRY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Mcgonagall was running over towards our fight. I took no notice and kept swinging my arms back and forth. The next thing I knew, Mcgonagall had grabbed me by my robes and hoisted me to my feet. I landed back on the ground and Hermione ran in looking very flustered.

"I heard there was a fight, Professor. Who is stupid enough to start one in the great hall? Is it them first years aga – HARRY!" She shrieked the last word so loud that it could put a siren to shame. She ran towards me and gasped at my appearance. Unfortunately, Ron had fought back (out of confusion) and given be a busted lip and a black eye.

"YOU'RE LUCKY, WEASLEY! I COULD HAVE WENT ON FOR HOURS!" I bellowed. The crowd that had gathered were starting to disappear, but, the few who stayed had helped Ron to his feet.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron shouted, earning a glare from Mcgonagall.

"YOU KNOW FUCKING WELL WHAT! YOU LAY ONE BLOODY FIGER ON HER AGAIN AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?" I shouted. Hermione's hand was tightening around my arm by the second.

"H-harry, p-please. Stop this, please, for me." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She was trying to drag me away, this only increased my anger.

"Please, will someone tell me what I have done?" Ron asked, looking to me for answers.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger. My office. Now." The Professor said, beckoning for us to follow her. Hermione was still shaking and silently sobbing. Suddenly, she darted towards the bathroom.

"Professor, Hermione is still feeling sick, may I go and help her?" I hissed through my teeth, my thoughts never leaving the fact that my Girlfriend's Rapist was beside me at that moment in time.

"Yes, but, when she is finished, come to my office immediately." She replied, looking in my eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." I said, racing off in the direction of the girls bathroom.

_The Bathroom_

I found Hermione curled on the floor, crying into her knees. My thoughts immediately transferred to the small girl on the floor.

"'Mione..." I started but was cut off by Hermione screaming at me.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I'M TRYING TO LEAD THE MOST NORMAL LIFE POSSIBLE! THEN WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FIGHT RON!WHAT DID HE DO?" Her screams pierced my heart. I knew that i had to tell her I knew.

"I know what he did to you 'Mione." I said, earning a shocked but scared look from her.

"How, when and who told you?" She replied, noticing that her shoes had became very interesting.

"After Transfiguration. An owl gave me this." I took the letter from my pocket and she read it. Once she was finished, I looked into her tear-filled eyes. "'Mione, I have one question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to: How can this baby be mine?"

She waited a few minutes before answering.

"At Godric's Hollow, ''Mrs Bagshot'' Used a charm that caused me to get Pregnant. It was when you were helping her light the candles, she cast the 'Ipregno' charm whilst holding a lock of your hair. It only occurred to me that I was 'Late' after I saw you kneeling in front of Ginny. That's why I was so angry, sad and nauseous." She chuckled quietly. " I got home and took the mind-wipe charm off of my parents, they were so glad to see me...That is until I told them I thought I was pregnant. My Dad went ape. Literally, He was making so much fuss that I had to turn him into a Monkey and lock him in a closet while me and my mum bought the test." She turned red and a tear started rolling down her cheek. "We got back and I went upstairs, in the bathroom, to take it. Them tests are so fiddly, it took me 5 minutes to figure out that 2 pink lines meant positive and one meant I was Home-free. I took a whizz on it and waited. It was the longest wait of my life, honestly, I thanked the lord when the timer went off. Then I called him all the names under the sun because it had two pink lines. I had to go and explain to my parents why I was pregnant at sixteen, luckily, my Mum had calmed Dad down and he had finally accepted that I was going to be one of those Teenage Mums. The worst feeling ever was en my Dad started crying. He sad that if he ever saw you, he was gonna teach you a very valuable lesson. Obviously, you didn't get hurt. So now you know about the pregnancy." She finished, wiped the tear from her face and stood up. "So, off we go to Mcgonagall's office. This should be fun."


	9. memories

_The Meeting_

"Look, 'Mione, I don't want you to get scared. Are you sure you're ready to face him?" I asked, watching my best friend- turned girlfriend – stop at the office door.

"Yeah. Promise me that you won't assault him again." She begged.

"I won't if he doesn't." I replied, taking her hand in mine. "I promise"

"I love you Potter." She stated, looking into my eyes.

"Love you too babe." I said, bringing our lips together for a passionate kiss, only breaking apart so we could enter the Professor's office. When we entered, Ron was sat, holding a bloodied tissue to his nose, His other arm in a sling. Professor Mcgonagall, looking stern as usual, ushered us to our seats.

"Mr Potter. Care to explain?" She asked, her eyes hiding tears.

"Yes, Professor, I will. I walked out of your lesson, no more than an hour ago, and received this..." I pulled the note from my pocket and handed it to her. "From an anonymous owl."

Her eyes scrolled down the letter. "Mr Potter, Would you mind if I read this to our friend Mr Weasley?" She asked, earning an eager nod from me. "Okay,

"_Harry,_

_I saw Ron coming out of a classroom on the day her baby was conceived, when I looked in, she was laying with no underwear on and bleeding slightly from her... parts. I'm really sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_"

"What! Professor, you honestly don't believe that I would ...You know... my best friend. Do you?" Ron pleaded.

"Mr Weasley, do you remember where you were on the day that is indicated?" Minerva asked, gesturing towards the Pensieve on the desk.

"Sure, just don't laugh at me, okay." Ron immediately took the silvery memory from his mind.

"Of course. Miss Granger will stay here, it isn't good for the baby. Okay, let's go." She said, dunking my head into the pool of swirling silver.

_In the memory_

_Ron stood, shaking his head and pacing the common room, waiting for portrait hole opened and Luna,accompanied by Neville, walked through._

"_Hi Ron..." She said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear._

"_Hey Luna, can I talk to you?" Ron replied, grabbing her hand and leading her to the transfiguration courtyard. Once they reached their destination, he whispered something in her ear and she immediately pounced on him, attempting to suck his face off._

_End Memory_

My feet came into contact with the ground and a warming feeling came over my body as a certain brown haired bullet gave me one of the biggest hugs possible.

"Harry James Potter, Don't leave me for that long again!" She cried into my shoulder. I was immediately worried (the soon-to-be-father-and-husband mode kicked in) and sat her don in the chair farthest away from Ron.

"See Professor, I did nothing. I was being given the human equivalent of the Dementors kiss, courtesy of Luna." He said, placing his robe in his bag.

"Okay Mr Weasley. I believe you. Now, Mr Potter. Is there something you want to say to Ronald?" She ordered, rather than asked, in my direction.

"Okay, _Ronald_, will you accept my thorough apology? You should know that I acted out on instinct, rather than brains."

"I completely understand Harry. The marauder within you was awakened. Mates again?" He replied, surprising me.

"Yeah, mates."I retaliated, knowing that my best friend hadn't betrayed my trust.


	10. News To Me

The Ouch

"Good morning students," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling at the school. "I hope you all had a nice sleep. First, a few small announcements. Firstly, Mr Filch has asked me to inform you of the new lost and found box which will be located in Professor Mcgonagall's office. Secondly, we are hosting a talent competition called Hogwart's got Talent. This competition will have two rounds before the final, feel free to join if you are in third year or above. That is all."

I looked towards Ron who, as usual, was eating. "This should be good." I said, nudging him in the ribs.

"You should go and enter, Harry." Hermione said, holding my hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "You're a brilliant singer."

"Yeah, it should be a laugh."I replied, kissing her forehead.

"Eww. Do you mind? at least when I'm eating!" Ron cried, looking away, embarrassed.

"No. We'd never have and smoochie time then." I chuckled. trying to swallow my pumpkin juice without spraying it everywhere.

"Hey! That hurt." Ron said wearing a fake hurt look.

"Ow!" Hermione squeaked, causing me to turn into protective mode.

"Are you okay 'Mione? Is the baby okay?" I asked, tilting her chin up.

"Harry, I need to get to the Hospital Wing." She said, causing me to panic.

"Do you want me to come?" Ron asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mate, I think you need to tell Snape we'll be a bit late for class. Sorry but it has to be done." I replied, scurrying away with Hermione.

**On The Way To The Hospital Wing**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hermione shouted, squeezing my hand. My face blanched as I noticed a red puddle forming between her legs on the floor.

"Come on baby. We can do this." I encouraged, hugging her close.

"Hurry up and get me to Madame Pomfrey! Ow!" She insisted, crying into my shirt.

**Hospital Wing**

"MADAME POMFREY!" I shouted, throwing the massive doors open and guiding Hermione inside.

"What is wrong now Mr. Potter? Broken bones? Sick? _Missing_ any bones?" She asked without looking my way.

"No. Hermione-" I was immediately cut off by Madame Pomfrey scooping her out of my arms, leaving a cool, wet patch in her wake.

"Okay dear. Lay on the bed, put this gown on. Tell me when you're done." She babbled, closing the curtain behind her, turning towards me. "Has she had any injuries in the last twelve months?"

"Yes, look at her right arm and she is 3 ½ months pregnant." I replied, pacing outside the curtain.

"OW!" A voice, obviously Hermione, screamed. I lept into action, throng the curtain open and holding her hand.

"Everything is gonna be fine baby. Come on, breathe." I encouraged, kissing her forehead.

"Miss Granger, step onto the bed and We'll take a look at baby potter, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey asked, helping Hermione onto the bed.

"Harry, I'm scared." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Don't let her be gone. Please God, let her be Okay," She pleaded. My heart broke seeing her like that.

"Hey. Don't talk like that_. She _will want to meet her parents too early. That's all. Headstrong, like her mum." I soothed, holding her hand as she choked another sob.

"Okay, sweetie. This will be a tad cold so-" She squirted some gunk onto Hermione's belly, earning a slight jump and giggle. "Sorry darling. Okay, lets meet baby Potter, shall we?"

She began running a white spoon-shaped tool over the gel and the most beautiful sound was heard.

"Is that a train?" I asked, clueless to the reality.

"No, Mr Potter. That is your Daughter's heartbeat." Madame Pomfrey turned a small computer screen towards us and we saw a tiny human being. She herself had tears in her eyes as she informed us of her next piece of news. "Mr Potter, may I have a word?"

"Sure." I replied, kissing Hermione on the lips.

"Mr. Potter," She began, once we were out of earshot, contemplating how to tell me. "It seems that there were two babies. One of them must have miscarried while the other survived. I'm very sorry. You said that Lestrange Crucioed her. It must have happened than."

"What."I choked out, tears forming in my emerald eyes. "You- you've got to be joking. It can't be true."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, shall I inform Miss Granger?" She asked, hugging me in a motherly way.

"P-please." I stuttered, my hate for Bellatrix Lestrange rising rapidly. Stepping through the huge double doors once again, my heart beat ten times faster, knowing we had lost a baby and we didn't know.

"Miss Granger..." Madame Pomfrey began


	11. Sadness

**Hermione's Tears**

The following five minutes seemed to flow in slow motion. Madame Pomfrey sitting on Hermione's bed. Hermione listening intently and then dissolving into hysterics.

"HARRY! SAY IT'S NOT TRUE! PLEASE!" She screamed into my shoulder, soaking through my robe for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. So sorry. We have our daughter and I'm so proud of you. Please stop crying." I said, speaking words of comfort. "I promise you, I'm gonna get her. I'm gonna make her pay."

"Miss Granger. Calm down or you may damage your unborn Daughter's life chance." Madame Pomfrey soothed, holding her hand.

" Tell me it's not true Harry. Please" she pleaded, making my heart break.

"I can't." I replied, tears threatening to fall from my emerald green eyes. I held my Girlfriend/Fiance tighter, willing the tears not to fall.

"Harry, I love you." She whimpered, falling asleep.

"I love you too." I replied, wrapping her in a blanket and kissing her forehead.

"Mr Potter, you may leave or I will send a note to all your teachers, informing them of the tragedy." I heard Madame Pomfrey's soft voice say from behind me.

"Can you send the note please?" I asked, turning to her.

"Of course. I'll be just a moment." She replied, placing a potion on the bedside table. "Make sure she drinks it, it replenishes blood."

"Of course. Thank you Professor" I said, shaking the Matron's hand. She turned away and I turned back to Hermione. I lay my head on her mattress and sleep suddenly took over my body.

**Dream**

"_Daddy." A voice called as I looked around. I was in a Peach nursery, decorated with various unicorns and horses. Over in the corner was a small crib, looking as if it was empty. I decided to take a look._

"_Daddy." The voice called out again. "Daddy, are you there?" _

"_I'm here. Who are you?" I called, finally reaching the crib. Looking down, my heart caught in my throat. There was the most beautiful baby boy, laid in his crib._

"_I'm your son, the one that was hurt in mummy's tummy." He said." It's your fault I died. You should've protected mummy." _

"_No! It was Lestrange!" I said, scared to my wits end._

"_You're wrong Daddy! It was You!" It shouted, accusing me._

"NO!" I screamed, waking up from the awful nightmare.

"Harry. Harry, baby. It's okay." A soothing voice said, immediately calming me.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. I never meant to." I sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey. Harry, it's okay. I'm fine, you're fine. Look at me." She maneuvered my head so our eyes met. "Harry James Potter, tell me what's wrong."

"Mione, nightmare. It was nothing-"

"Mr Potter, I'm not having this baby until you tell me what it was about." She placed her hands on her stomach to punctuate her point.

"Okay, I was in a nursery, a voice called out to me. It was saying 'daddy'. I walked towards the crib and saw a sleeping baby boy. He was beautiful. Black, messy hair and green eyes. He had your face though. He woke up and started shouting that it was my fault he died. He said that it was my fault he was hurt in your tummy." A tear rolled down my cheek and, as i was about to wipe it away, Hermione grabbed my hand.

"Harry. Don't you **DARE** say that what happened was your fault. It was unfortunate, but we did nothing wrong. It was all Bellatrix. Do I have to hit you to get it into your thick skull?" She said, making me chuckle.

"Mione, when we say 'I do', can I invite someone?" I asked, holding her hand.

"Sure, Who-" She was cut off by me.

"It's a surprise" I said, earning the evil-eyes.

"OOOH" She vented, slapping my arm.

"How about this Saturday?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Get married? This Saturday? Whatcha say?" I asked, again.

"Harry, this is a big life choice. I need some time to think." She replied, after a few minutes of silence, she said: "Okay, enough thinking. Of course I'll marry you Harry."

"What? Oh!" I leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Potter." Hermione said once our lips parted.

"I love you too, future Mrs Potter." I replied, hugging her.


	12. Back to class

_**Back To Classes**_

"Harry! Come on! You've got class!" Hermione shouted. In return, I sprinted down the staircase and joined her by the fire. My hair was messy (as usual), my tie was hung very loosely around my neck and I only had one sock/shoe on. "Oh, come here. Honestly! Do I have to mother you aswell as Ronald?"

"No sweetheart. I just slept in is all." I said, swatting away her arm gently.

"You are the lucky one. You don't have to go to Snape's class. "I mumbled as she shooed me towards the portrait hole.

"Okay. Good luck Harry. I love you." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks. I love you too." I replied, kissing the top of her head and climbing out of the portrait hole.

"Bye..." I heard her whimper as i walked away.

_**Snape's class**_

"Okay class. Today, we shall be focusing on polyjuice potion. Since Granger isn't here, does anyone know what th-"

"SORRY I'M LATE SIR!" I shouted, sprinting to the table i shared with Ron.

"Ahhh. Mr Potter. I took the liberty of reading 'Poppy's' note to the class. I see you can imitate teacher's handwriting now." Snape said, approaching me.

"What _are_ you talking about?" I asked, ourtaged.

"Mr Potter. I know for a fact that you wrote that note. you shall spend Saturday night in here doing detention." He said, glaring at me.

"But-" I didn't get to inish my sentence as he had thrown a book on my desk.

'_**ways to apologise.**_' I groaned inwardly, thinking of ways to curse Snape.

_**Common Room before dinner**_

"AAAAHHHR" I shouted, startling a couple of unsuspecting first-years. "Sorry."

"Harry?" A quiet, feminine voice said from the stairway.

"What?" I snapped, flopping down into my favorite armchair.

"Awww. Baby, whats up?" Hermione asked, walking over to me and massaging my back.

"Snivvelus." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"What's he done now?" Hermione said, kissing my neck.

"He accused me of faking the note Madame Pomfrey sent. Explaining our situation." I growled.

"He WHAT?" She shouted, causing me to jump nearly four foot into the air.

"Yep. He also gave me detention _on Saturday night!" I chuckled, startling Hermione._

"Well, we could do one of two choices." She said, looking at me questioningly.

"What might they be then?" I asked, pulling her onto my knee and stroking her hair.

"One: We can postpone the wedding," She paused, seeing my disapproving look "OR. Two: we can stage our wedding night during your detention."

"I could just see his face. _GRANGER! POTTER! That desk is to be used by others for learning. NOT for recreation."_ I laughed, doubling over.

"That would be amusing." Hermione said, turning red.

"_That _would be bloody hilarious." I chuckled.

"HARRY! She can hear you!" Hermione said, covering her stomach protectively.

"Oh, Sorry baby. Forgive daddy's potty mouth." I said, placing my hand over hers.

"She forgives you. Now, how about practicing for our wedding night?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"O-okay." I squeaked, kissing my girlfriend with as much passion as i could muster.


	13. Hogwart's got Talent

**That Friday**

"Morning sweetheart." I yawned, stretching my arm over to rest it on Hermione's small baby-bump.

"Morning. Did you enjoy last night?" She replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm a red blooded teenage boy. In other words... HELL YEAH!" I replied, kissing my gorgeous girlfriend. After a glorious snogging session, Hermione pulled away, holding her stomach. I got worried but then I noticed the amazing smile on her face.

"Harry, you have got to feel this." She said, grabbing my large, scarred hand into her dainty ones and placing it over our unborn child. I could feel a faint flutter beneath my fingertips and smiled.

"That's my girl." I said, hugging Hermione who was beaming.

**The Great Hall**

"Good morning students! Tonight is the auditions for Hogwarts Got Talent! Be sure to bring your confidence and your creativity. Also, we have a wedding tomorrow. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will be wed tomorrow and have asked for all sixth and seventh years to be present. This is all." Albus Dumbledore said, taking in the gloriousness of his school. Meanwhile, a young man and woman sat holding hands and hugging.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much. I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow!" Hermione Granger said, looking into her fiancé's emerald eyes.

"And I can't wait to become your husband either babe" He said, looking back into her beautiful brown eyes.

**That Night**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the auditions for Hogwarts' Got Talent!" Albus said, receiving cheers from the participants. "I would like to welcome our hosts for this evening… Fred and George Weasley!"

"Hello Hogwarts!" George screamed, strutting onto the stage as a male peacock would. "Our first act is none other than our little sister GINNY WEASLEY!"

After an amazing performance, Fred and George arose on stage and started speaking again.

"Okay, our next participant is a very lucky man, he is getting married tomorrow. Harry James Potter!" A huge cheer erupted and I felt soft lips touch my cheek as I got up from my seat with my guitar. I walked slowly and slung my guitar over my neck and spoke into the wand-o-phone.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I wanna dedicate this song to my fiancé, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. I love you babe."

From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine

You touched my hand

And I knew that this was gonna be our time

I don't ever wanna lose this feeling

I don't wanna spend a moment apart

[Chorus:]

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

Every day that I'm here with you

I know that it feels right

And I've just got to be near you every day and every night

And you know that we belong together

It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do

That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

"Thank you" I said as my guitar trailed out. A thunderous applause followed my performance and I got smothered by my gorgeous fiancé. "I told you I love you." I whispered in her ear, beginning to cry silently.

An hour later, the results were in and I was stood on stage, awaiting my fate. Hannah Abbott and Colin Creevey were through to the semifinals and there was only one place left.

"Okay, the final person through to the semifinals is… HARRY POTTER!" I leapt from my seat and hugged a beaming Hermione. I walked up onto the stage and heard George scream that the semis were to take place on the 15th of April.

**Back in The Common Room**

My messy, black hair was sticking up more than usual as I had been hijacked by nearly every Gryffindor in the castle. I clambered through the hole and helped my fiancé through. Once we had settled, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a heated make-out session.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you know we can't do this, it's bad luck." Hermione giggled as I nipped her neck softly with my teeth.

"Damn traditions." I muttered, pulling away from her. "I think I should go up and get prepared for tomorrow. My tux needs cleaning."

"Yep. I need to get my beauty sleep before I become a wife." She said, swaying her hips as she got up and made her way up the stairs to her dorm.

"_Harry, you dog, you are a lucky bloke" _I thought to myself, slowly walking up to the boy's dorm. I opened the door that read 'seventh years'.

_**SURPRISE!**_

All of my friends were there with balloons and crates of butterbeer.

"Harry James Potter, everyone! The groom!" Ron shouted, striding over and enveloping me in a manly hug. I was completely speechless at what the guys had done for me. Even Neville had five butterbeers. I was completely chilled until-

"I think the groom should make a speech!" Seamus shouted, encouraging everyone to cheer me on.

"Okay," I said, resigned to making a speech "I would like to thank everyone who was involved in the throwing of this party. I think every one of you agree that this has been the best piss-up ever. I would also like to make a toast to my wife to be and my unborn daughter. For making me see what had been right under my nose for a long time. The thing I am talking about is love. So if you would raise your glass with me… to love!"

"To love" everyone murmured clinking their bottles together. After another hour, all the sixth years and below had gone and it was just the seventh year boys left.

"So, Harry. What does it feel like, the fact that you're getting married in the morning?" Neville asked, his round face tinged red.

"You know what Nev?" I replied, falling asleep "It feels like my life has gone according to plan…for once."


	14. The Big Day

**The Big day**

I never thought that I would be saying this. It was my wedding day. I, Harry James Potter, would be marrying Hermione Jean Granger at 11am.

"Hey mate. You okay?" Ron Weasley, my best man, said, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous…" I replied, going paler than usual. "I'm shitting myself, truth be told."

"Ah, get over it. Just think about Hermione walking towards you in a beautiful dress." Ron said, thumping my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to take a shower" I said, grabbing my towel and wand of my bedside table. I walked into the shower room and stripped my clothes.

**With Hermione**

"I'm getting married today!" Hermione shouted, coming back from a long shower.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, you look radiant. We've got your dress and Parvati is going to do your makeup, okay?" Lavender said, hugging her tightly.

"No problem. I can't believe that in less than two hours, I'm going to be Mrs Hermione Jean Potter." She said, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well then, go and put your wedding dress on so I can do your makeup." Parvati said, throwing the dress into her arms. She walked into the bathroom, styled her hair and came out wearing her dress. When she walked back into her dorm, a gasp arose from everyone. Ginny was the first to speak:

"Beautiful…"

**Harry's POV**

I paced around, trying and failing to make my hair lie flat. I looked over to my untouched tuxedo and subconsciously walked towards it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had put my trousers and was buttoning up my shirt.

"Mate, don't take this the wrong way but you look the bees knees." Ron said, handing me my bowtie. I looked at him and fortunately he was not wearing his Yule Ball Dress Robes.

"Thanks man." I said, putting it on and putting my Boutonniere into my tux. "I'm ready mate."

"Alright then. Let's get you married. I've got the rings." Ron said, leading me out of our dorm and into the corridors. Once we got to the Great Hall, I fixed my boutonniere to make sure it was perfect. It was a single white Lilly, held in place by red tape. Albus Dumbledore stood and announced the entrance of the Bridal Party. I stood and clasped my hands together. Hopefully, Hermione would have met the guest I had invited. Indeed, I saw her, beaming up at him. He had his arm linked with hers and the proudest look on his face. He was none other than Daniel Granger. I had invited him just after I had Owled him to ask for his blessing to ask Hermione to marry me. She had started walking towards me. Her beautiful, A-line, white dress made her look like more of an angel. A simple red bouquet topped off her outfit. Once she reached me, she held my hand while Dan shook my other.

"Look after her son…" I heard him say as he took his seat next to Emma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. Today marks a joyous union between Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. Before we start, who gives this woman?" Albus said, referring to Hermione.

"I do." Dan said, proudly.

"Okay. You have chosen to enter into one of life's greatest moments. As of today, you are to be man and wife. Is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" He asked again. When no one answered, he continued. "Harry, repeat after me, I Harry James…"

"I Harry James,"

"Take thee Hermione Jean,"

"Take thee Hermione Jean,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"Forever, amen."

"Forever, amen."

"Harry, take Hermione's ring and place it on her fourth finger on her left hand." He said.

I did what he asked and he moved to Hermione. I could see a tear in her eye. I hoped they were happy tears.

"Hermione, repeat after me, I Hermione Jean,

"I Hermione Jean,"

"Take thee Harry James,"

"Take thee Harry James"

"To be my lawfully wedded Husband,"

"To be my lawfully wedded Husband,"

"Forever, amen."

"Forever, amen."

"Hermione, please take Harry's ring and place it on the fourth finger on his left hand" She did as he asked and continued. "Harry, do you promise to remain faithful and true until the day you die?"

"I do" I replied, gently squeezing Hermione's hand, making our silver, plain rings glitter in the light.

"And, Hermione, do you promise to remain faithful and true until the day you die?"

"I do." She replied.

"Well, well, well. It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you as Husband and wife. Harry, you may well kiss your bride." Albus said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said, earning a chuckle from all those present. I grabbed my wife and kissed her with all the love I could. Once we broke apart, I whispered:

"I love you Hermione Jean Potter."

"I love you too, Harry James Potter." She said, linking her arm with my outstretched one. As we walked down the aisle, many people clapped my shoulder and shook my hand. I felt like I was walking on thin air. I looked at my wife and she too, was beaming. Her hand was holding her stomach, making sure our special little girl was safe and sound.

"Hey, here are the lovebirds! Harry, Hermione! Congratulations! We're going to take some photos by the lake okay?" The photographer said, hustling us out of the castle. Once we reached the lake, we posed for fifteen photos and walked back to the castle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time… Mr and Mrs Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said, opening the huge doors to reveal lots of round tables, headed by a long one. A thunderous applause greeted us as we walked through, only having eyes for each other. We sat and ate our beautiful meals ("Harry! We should really pay the house elves for this."). Once all the plates had cleared, the speeches started with Hermione's Dad.

"Good afternoon everyone, for those of you who may not know me I'm Dan and I'm Hermione's dad (and now Harry's dad in law!). As the father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech and paving the way for the star speakers, the groom and best man. I'm sure they are itching to get up! On behalf of my wife Deborah and I, I would like to welcome you all here today in celebrating the marriage of Hermione and Harry and I know that your presence here is important to them. I can honestly say that Harry and I didn't have the best first meeting. It involved me hunting him down and almost punching him in the face. I'll let Harry explain that in a little while." Dan paused as everyone chuckled. "At this stage I would like to propose the first toast of the day. Sadly there are many family members on both sides who are no longer with us here today. I would also like to particularly toast to Harry's Mother and Father. I haven't heard much but I know that they were brave people and that they would be so proud of their little boy today. They may not be here in body but they are certainly here in spirit, so ladies and gents please be upstanding - to absent friends and family."

At this, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I raised my own glass to my parents. I felt Hermione gently squeeze my hand and rub my arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a radiant bride we have a handsome groom. Please be upstanding once again and join me in a toast to Hermione and Harry."

Once Dan had hugged Hermione, Ron stood and started my humiliation.

"That was an amazing speech sir. For those who don't know me, my name is Ron what-would-you-like-to-drink. I hope as many of you will come and say hello at the bar later - but I do insist you use my full name. Well, where do I start? I met the bride and groom when we were eleven years old, Ladies and Gentlemen. And, I can honestly say that I have never met two people who were better suited to each other. So, would you please raise your glass to Harry and Hermione!" Everyone chanted after him and I took this as my queue to start.

"It's now time for the bridegroom's speech.

It's the part of the day I have dreaded,

but convention decrees I must do it.

It's the price that you pay to get wedded.

Conventional speeches are boring

I can't think of much that is worse

So I've decided to flout convention

And deliver this speech all in verse

To assist you in keeping awake

And staying quite fully alert

I intend this speech to resemble

An extremely short mini skirt

Just long enough to cover

The things that I'd like revealing

But short enough to attract

Your attention because it's appealing

I'll keep this speech very short

And I trust you'll not find that I'm wrong

As King Henry VIII said to his wives

I shall not be keeping you long.

Well the wait to get wed is now over

Our day has arrived at last

The planning is finished - it all went OK

But how did the time go so fast

All you guests have so kindly gathered

To witness the events of today

And I find myself feeling nervous

About making a speech in this way

My nerves have been jangling this morning

My stomachs been churning away

Because making a speech in public

Is not something you do every day

It's not the first time today I assure you

That I've needed to rise from my seat

With some sheets of paper in my hand

And a feeling that all's not complete

My task is now to express our thanks

On behalf of myself and my wife

And the biggest thanks are due to you all

For sharing this day in our life

With special thanks to those friends

Who've come here from so far away

We are delighted to have you here with us

It has really made our day

A conventional bridegroom's speech

Would thank our parents and my best man

But since we already have

I'll fill in as best as I can

I'm sure if my parents were here

They would be delighted to witness this day

I'd like to think 'Mione's are too

And be pleased at not having to pay

With the formal ceremony now complete

At last we are husband and wife

To love and cherish but not obey

Each day for the rest of our life

You can't imagine how happy it's made me

It is truly a wonderful thing

And I'm feeling oh so very proud

To be wearing this wedding ring.

I'm told that a secret of marriage

And for us men a good rule of thumb

Is whenever you're wrong just admit it

And on the rare times your right just stay shtum

The photos being taken today

I am finding a bit of a strain

It's tough when you're as scrawny as me

To keep smiling again and again

But the photos will help us remember

All you friends who gave up your time

To spend this wedding day with us

And be subjected to this awful rhyme

I think that 'Mione looks stunning

The bridesmaids look fabulous too

They make me feel quite under dressed

Even though my suit is quite new

Libby arranged all the flowers

And planned how the Girls be dressed

I have to admit it was worth it

And I trust that like me you're impressed

The stones with your names on the tables

We collected from The Hogwarts Lake

'Mione wanted to do something different

Which she does again and again

I guess that you all know our history

And we'll not let this be in vain

It began when we found each other

On The Hogwarts school train

To me 'Mione is beautiful

She's understanding, gentle and smart

With a lovely sweet caring nature

That truly touches your heart

She's all that a man could wish for

A partner that's truly exciting

I could go on and on with such plaudits

But I just cannot read Libby's writing

Joking apart - on a serious note

I just meant every last word

And I''m now about to repeat it

To make sure that everyone heard

To me 'Mione is beautiful

She's understanding, gentle and smart

With a lovely sweet caring nature

That truly touches my heart

She's all that I could wish for

A partner that's truly exciting

They're not 'Mione's - they are my words

And it's definitely in my writing

So now that I've made it quite clear

That my words were what I meant

It's time for a toast - so please be upstanding

All of you ladies and gents

Now I trust that my lovely Libby

Will not feel uncomfortably coy

When we all drink a toast -

TO 'Mione- MY BRIDE AND JOY.

It's not just a wife that I've gained

But a loving family for free

And I am truly grateful for the way

You have warmly welcomed me."

I sat back down and a huge applause greeted me. I felt my wife hug me tightly and I led her to the dancefloor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The first dance."

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently _

_When she walked in, their eyes met, _

_And they both stared _

_Right there and then, _

_Everyone else disappeared, but_

I twirled Hermione and held her close, thinking about how much we had gone through.

_One boy, one girl, _

_Two hearts beating wildly, _

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight. _

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away _

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives. _

_For a moment the whole world _

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

I kissed her and thought about the next verse.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church _

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words. _

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride" _

_And he raised her veil _

_Like the night they met, _

_Time just stood still, for_

"Too true babe." I said, kissing her once again and holding her close.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned, _

_"Congratulations, twins"_

I felt her tense and immediately knew she was crying. "I'm sorry 'Mione."

_One boy, one girl _

_Two hearts beating wildly _

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight. _

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away _

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives, _

_And for a moment the whole world, _

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

The closing notes played and everyone started dancing. Hermione kept hugging me and crying. I saw Dan walking towards us with a proud look on his face.

"So, son, is there supposed to be a hint in that song?" He said, looking confused as to why Hermione was sobbing into my suit.

"No sir, there was but then we had a bit of an incident that we don't talk about anymore." I replied, deciding to find seats. After a few more hours, we decided to leave the party.

"Harry, I'm sorry for crying during our first dance. It's just that things caught up with me for a moment." She said, holding onto my hand.

"No, it's my fault. I should have listened to that song again. So, you ready to start our lives together, Mrs Potter?" I said as we got to our private chambers.

"I sure am, Mr Potter." She said, allowing me to pick her up and carry her through the door.

**A/N- wow, my longest chapter yet! Im really proud of myself! Please comment/review. NO FLAMES!**


	15. The day after

**The Day After**

**A/N- hi, it's HPT. I never do this but, if I don't get feedback, I'm not going to update! At least five reviews. Even if it's just a . It only takes five seconds.**

"Good morning handsome…" I heard, making my eyes flutter open. I laid eyes on my beautiful wife and leaned over to kiss her.

"Good morning gorgeous." I replied after we had broken apart. "Babe,"

"Mm?" Hermione acknowledged, hugging herself to my chest.

"I forgot to give you something yesterday. Go in my top drawer and you should see a box. Pass it over?" I said, watching her do exactly as I said. "Thanks babe."

"Harry, what is this for? You know full well that you didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, when we were in Hogsmede, I saw this and knew I had to get you it." I paused, opening the long velvet box in my hands. It revealed a long, slim silver bracelet with a shiny, red ruby and a glimmering blue sapphire.

"Oh harry, it's beautiful." Hermione gasped, hugging me close.

"It's a mother's bracelet." I explained. "If we have any more kids, their birthstones will appear, alongside ours."

"Harry, it's amazing." She said, her eyes glistening with tears as I fastened it around her slim wrist. "I love it and I love you. Thank you"

"You're very welcome Mrs Potter" I replied, kissing her knuckles.

"Did yesterday really happen or was it just a huge dream?" She asked, looking in my eyes. I grabbed her left hand and held it up along with mine to show two simple, yet beautiful , silver wedding bands glittering in the sunlight.

"Well, by the looks of our hands, we did indeed get married yesterday, babe." I said, kissing her passionately and letting her hand drop. We were just about to make love once more when-

"Good Morning!" Ron had barged in, holding toast and pumpkin juice. "Eww, guys get dressed."

"_Ron!_" Hermione shrieked, getting off of me and covering herself, muttering all the while.

"Git." I said under my breath, trying to hide my erection.

"What? I thought you two might want breakfast and then I thought I would eat with you." Ron said, tucking into his toast, oblivious to our embarrassment.

"Yeah… Can you give us five minutes to at least put some Pyjamas on?" I asked, feeling a sudden urge to kill Ron for interrupting us.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll wait here for you to freshen up." He said, unaware of our nakedness.

"Ron, me and Harry are naked as we have just had sex. Will you please leave the room so we can get some pyjamas?" Hermione spat, hormones taking over her.

"Whoa, yeah, sure. Just shout when you're ready." Ron replied, practically running from the room.

"You are bloody brilliant 'Mione. Scary, but brilliant." I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Well then, we should probably not give me another reason to scare the living daylights out of Ron. Come on Casanova; find your pyjamas off the floor while I clean the bed." She said, setting to work clearing off the evidence of our activities from last night.

"Okay Ron!" I shouted through the door after we had been dressed appropriately. He came in and looked around, blinking.

"So… You two look like you had a fun night…" He said, earning a gobsmacked look from Hermione and a punch on the arm from me.

"Yes we did." I said, looking proud.

"Harry James!" Hermione shrieked, shutting me up instantly. Her face reddening.

"Sorry dear."

"Mate, she's already got you under the thumb!" Ron laughed, doubling over.

"Shut it Weasley." I said, attacking my toast with mock anger. Once we had all ate our breakfast, we made our way to the Great Hall. Me and Hermione walked in hand in and sat together at the Gryffindor table. Just as we sat, Dumbledore stood and the entire school turned their heads towards him.

"Good morning Hogwarts! I have to say, the last few days have been eventful to say the least. Mr and Mrs Potter were wed here in this very hall yesterday morning and the semi-finalists of Hogwarts' Got Talent were chosen! So, can we give a big applause to Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr Creevey and Miss Abbott?" Everyone cheered and wolf whistled as we stood, beaming with pride. "Also, classes will not be on for the next two days and there will be a Hogsmede trip tomorrow. That is all."

"Well, Golden boy isn't so squeaky clean anymore, is he?" Malfoy shouted once we got into the transfiguration courtyard. His cronies once again flanked him and his drawling voice seemed even more cocky than usual.

"What is that supposed to mean, ferret-face?" I spat, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well, I suppose your knob must need cleaning. After all, you did just smear it with Mudblood." He said, advancing on me and my wife.

"Take no notice Harry." Hermione whispered, squeezing my hand gently.

"Shame, really. Since she fixed her teeth, she happens to be quite pretty. Such a pity she's a Mudblood. I remember saying that about four, five months ago. In the empty Classroom. Remember Granger- oops, Potter?" He said, running a pale finger along Hermione's jaw. "I was your first, wasn't I?"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, launching myself at him. I felt my arms swinging back and forth. The courtyard had cleared and we were the only ones left.

"Harressoouffous!" Goyle screamed, hitting me in the chest. It felt as if all the air had left my body and I let the blackness take me.

**No POV**

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, running to her husband's side. "What have you done?" She directed at Goyle who was guffawing heartily.

"I dunno." He said thickly, allowing Draco to approach a weeping Hermione.

"Mudblood, stand up and show me your face." He commanded, not seeing Hermione's jaw clench.

"No!" She said, her voice quivering.

"Granger, you remember what happened last time you said that to me. I fucked you against the wall, didn't I Granger?-" He started but was cut off by Hermione.

"IT'S POTTER! YOU COMPLETE EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" She screamed. After she exploded, she smacked him in the face. He fell hard to the ground as she hit him with stupefy. Then she turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Either of you have anything to say?"

Neither of them said anything.

"Good, you can help me take my husband to the hospital wing." They both nodded, not wanting to end up like their leader. In less than five minutes, they had reached the hospital wing.

**Hospital Wing**

"Madame Pomfrey!" Goyle grunted, heaving Harry's limp body through the huge oak doors.

"Ah, Mrs Potter, long time no see." Madame Pomfrey said, hugging her. When she saw Harry's pale, sweaty face, she went as white as Nearly Headless Nick. "Dear, dear. Place him on this bed." She gestured to the bed nearest to them.

"Hermione, can me and Crabbe go? We left Draco in the courtyard. We want you to know that we didn't know anything about what he did to you until he said back there. We didn't think he would be capable of raping you." Goyle said, placing Harry's limp form on the bed.

"It's okay, you weren't to know. It's not really something you brag about." Hermione replied, taking her place at Harry's bedside and held his clammy hand. Once They left, Madame Pomfrey came back with what looked like a vile of golden air.

"Mrs Potter, what spell did he get hit with?" She said, placing the contents of the vile into Haryy's mouth.

"Umm… it was Harressoouffous I think." She replied, her eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"Hermione, that is extremely dark magic. It removes all the air from the victim's body." She said, checking his temperature.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked, running her hand through his damp hair.

"Luckily, yes. We caught it in time. He should be awake in about two hours. Do you wish to stay or are you going back to your dormitory?" Madame Pomfrey said, earning a sigh of relief from Hermione.

"Thank you god!" Hermione said, playing with her wedding ring.

"Hermione, It seems here that you're due an ultrasound scan. If you want, we can do it now." The matron said, looking over Hermione's notes.

"Yes please Madame Pomfrey. If you won't mind." Hermione said, standing up and laying down on the bed next to Harry's.

"Well then, let's see baby girl Potter again then, shall we?" She said, getting the huge machine. "We can do this two ways, we can do a normal scan or we can do a vaginal scan."

"Umm… can we do the second one? I've heard you can get a clearer picture and it also makes sure we know what the baby's gender is." Hermione replied, bushing at what would happen next.

"No problem. Okay, can you spread your legs please sweetheart?" The motherly figure said, helping her with her trousers and panties. Once Hermione did what she asked, she continued. "Okay, you're going to feel something now, don't worry, that's just the cable for the camera."

As soon as she said this, Hermione felt the most peculiar feeling ever in THAT region. Madame Pomfrey looked at the screen on the monitor and her eyebrows furrowed.

**Harrys POV**

"H-Hermione?" I choked out, opening my eyes and looking towards my right hand side. I saw Hermione laid on a hospital bed, legs in stirrups and Madame Pomfrey looking at a monitor.

"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione said, realizing the position she was in, trying to cover herself up.

"What's up?" I asked, getting to my feet warily. I got my balance and walked to her bed.

"We're just checking up on your daughter Mr Potter. And by the looks of things, you're going to have a very healthy little girl." Madame Pomfrey said, glaring at me to lay back down. "Okay Hermione, I'm going to remove the camera. It's going to be a bit peculiar."

As soon as she said this, she started taking the camera out of my wife. Sure enough, Hermione giggled and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay babe, nearly over." I said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Once Madame Pomfrey had moved away, Hermione grabbed me into the tightest hug I had ever felt.

"Harry…" She said, burying her face in my neck.

"Shh…" I responded, softly stroking her bushy brown hair.

"I was s-so sc-cared." She stuttered as I helped her off the bed.

"Look, Hermione, I'm here. There's no need to be scared. I promise." I said, interlacing my fingers with hers. "Now, do you want to go and see your parents?"

"Yeah…" She said, walking along with me out of the Hospital Wing.

**5 minutes Later**

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called as we walked into the family quarters.

"Hermione, sweetheart!" Emma said, hugging her daughter tightly. "Now Hermione, Harry. I want to hear about everything that happened between when you got on the train and now!"

"Well, I gained two dress sizes." Hermione chuckled, laying her hand on her small baby bump.

"You are glowing darling!" Emma replied, looking at Hermione's abdomen as if in awe. "What's happened, Harry?"

"Umm… We got here, got a lecture about birth control off of Professor McGonagall, had an argument, made up, I proposed, we added another reason to the long list of reasons why we hate Bellatrix Lestrange and got married." I said, all the while keeping my arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Aww, darling's why would you hate someone. I never took you for a hater." Emma said, unaware of her daughter's death grip on my hand.

"Um…" I stammered awkwardly.

"Mum, we found out last week that I was carrying twins." Hermione said, speaking for the first time about our incident.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful! TWO grandchildren!" Emma cut in, not letting us finish.

"No… just one. We found out that the other one miscarried." I said, still feeling as if it was all my fault. I felt Hermione break down crying and I hugged her tight.

"Oh, sweethearts. I'm so sorry." Emma responded, hugging us both tightly.

"Mrs Granger, would you mind explaining to Mr Granger? I kind of need to get Hermione to bed. It's been a long day." I said, standing and leading my wife towards the door.

"No problem Harry." Emma said, opening the door.

**Our Quarters**

I led Hermione to our bedroom and transfigured her everyday clothes into was already asleep by the time I had returned with some real pyjamas. I moved the blankets back and gently lifted Hermione into the bed. I covered her in the thck woollen blankets and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight My gorgeous 'Mione."


	16. Dan and Emma

**Family Meetings and Unexpected News**

"Harry!" Hermione called out, disturbing my reverie.

"Yes, love?" I replied, wiping stray drool off of my chin.

"I asked you if you wanted to see if my parents want to go into Hogsmede!" She said, clipping my head.

"Of course. Gives them a chance to see an entirely wizarding village, doesn't it?" I yawned, unfolding the newspaper that Hedwig had just given me.

"Anything interesting?" My wife said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, read for yourself." I chuckled, handing her the paper.

There, on the entire front page, read:

**Harry Potter- The Boy Who Loved! **

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Two days ago, Harry James Potter (A.K.A The Boy Who Lived) married his steady Girlfriend, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Mr and Mrs Potter are also expecting their first child. The due date is unknown to The Daily Prophet as of yet. We were lucky enough to get an interview with an anonymous witness._

"_Harry and Hermione are so into each other! I'm surprised there aren't already little Potters running around!"_

_We all agree, here at the Daily Prophet and wish all the best luck upon Mr and Mrs Potter!_

"Well, it makes a change doesn't it?" I said, referring to Rita's niceness and chuckling at Hermione's shocked face.

"Wow…" She said, too gobsmacked to say anything else.

"Right, come on!" I said, jumping up from the warm, comfortable bed. "We're not going to Hogsmede dressed like this!"

"Yeah…" Hermione said, looking at our dishevelled appearances.

"I'm going to take a shower, babe." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She replied as I walked out of our bedroom.

Ten pleasant minutes later, I came out of our En Suite, sporting my usual messy hair, a light green shirt and tan trousers.

"Harry?" I heard Hermione call from the next room.

"Yeah?" I replied, opening the door cautiously.

"I can't fit into my clothes anymore." She whimpered, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. Sure enough, a noticeable baby bump was there and in all its six month glory.

"Jesus! How did you hide that when we got married?" I asked, hugging her from behind affectionately.

"I got a concealment charm put on my underwear." She replied, blushing.

"Well," I said, scanning the clothes in her wardrobe. I found a jumper and t-shirt "These look okay?"

"Harry, I think I would have found them earlier." Hermione said, grabbing them off of me and trying them on. Surprisingly, they enhanced her beauty even more and showed her bump beautifully. "They're perfect!" She exclaimed, looking in the mirror.

"You can borrow a pair of my jeans if you want, too." I chuckled, handing her a particularly baggy, yet comfy, pair of Dudley's old jeans.

"You are the best Husband ever!" She said once she had gotten dressed in the light blue jeans and dark grey jumper.

"Ahh… It's nothing really, I just thought of what would make you look even more beautiful." I said, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Come on then Mrs Potter. Better not keep the in-Laws waiting."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hermione, you look radiant!" Emma exclaimed, looking at her daughter's bulging abdomen.

"Thanks mum! I'm sure you'll want to know that Harry picked out my outfit." Hermione gushed, ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Hey, gerroff!" I said, gently swatting her hand away.

"Aww… Did you hear that Dan? Harry helps our daughter with clothes." Emma chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"What're you trying to say? He loves our daughter or that he's gay?" Dan chuckled, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Dad!" Hermione shrieked, hugging him back. "I can tell you right now that my husband isn't gay!"

"Oooookay! We don't need to hear that!" Mr Granger chimed, letting go of his pregnant daughter.

"Thanks 'Mione." I chuckled, holding her hand affectionately. We rounded a corner and Hermione's parents let out a gasp. There, in the bright sunlight, was Hogsmede Village.

"Mum, Dad. Welcome to Hogsmede." Hermione said, cuddling into my shoulder.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Emma exclaimed, covering her mouth in awe.

"Yup." Dan said, motioning towards the three broomsticks "Shall we?"

We all trudged on (in Hermione's case, waddled) and eventually reached the quaint pub.

"I'll get our drinks." I offered, making my way to the bar. I saw Hermione guide her parents to a four seated table. Once I had paid for our beverages, I practically tiptoed my way towards my wife and her parents. "Okay, two Butterbeers and two orange cordials."

"Harry, why aren't you having a butterbeer" Hermione asked, looking at me curiously.

"I promised you, did I not, that I would go through every step of the pregnancy with you?" I asked, setting the drinks down as she nodded. "So, no alcohol for me or you!"

"Aww. You're so sweet babe." She stated, kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked towards her parents, who were experiencing their first taste of Butterbeer.

"Oh my gosh, that is the nicest thing I have ever tasted!" Emma exclaimed, causing a few people to stare at us.

"How's yours, Dad?" Hermione asked, intertwining the fingers on our joined hands. Dan simply grinned and lowered his mug, failing to realise that he had a butterbeer moustache.

"Um, Dan?" I said, gesturing to my own upper lip. I chuckled slightly when he raised his own to wipe away the remainder of his first swig of the wizarding drink.

"Look, I think you know that we wanted to talk to you ASAP about the circumstances you are undergoing." He said, suddenly turning serious. He turned to Hermione when he voiced his next statement. "Your Mother and I want you to know that in no way are we kicking you out of the house. We just wanted to know where you planned to raise the baby?"

"Dad, I haven't really thought about it. I'm really grateful for you not kicking me out but I think, since Harry and I are married now, you wouldn't want two randy teenagers only a thin wall away from you." She paused to chuckle slightly at her mother's grossed out face. "Plus, we are looking for somewhere."

"Actually, I have the perfect place for us to stay. It's in a small village, not very far from your place. We went there when we were on the run. It's where I would have lived and I want a new Potter to grow up there. This village is Godric's Hollow. I have a house that was left for me, so that in the future; I could live there and raise a family." I said, seeing Hermione's face light up and she planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Well, that settles it. Hermione and Harry are going to live there." Emma said, sipping the dregs of her butterbeer down in one. "Well, are you ready to see the rest of Hogsmede?"

**Two Hours Later**

"That was brilliant Harry!" Hermione gushed, walking through the door to our chambers.

"Yeah- was-brilliant…" I managed to choke out, under masses upon masses of shopping bags. Fair enough, a lot of them were baby furniture. But why did women love to shop so much?

"Oh, Harry, you should have asked me to get those." She said guiltily, hugging me after I had pried them off of my hands.

"Hey, you're pregnant! I'm not having my wife lifting anything above 10 pounds. You should know that!" I said, hugging her back.

"Yes, Harry. But, I'm Pregnant, not ill." Hermione scolded. I'm sure I saw her eyes flash red.

"I'm sorry but I have your best interest at heart, babe. You know that." I said, backing off slowly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Harry." She said, bursting into tears. I hurried to hug her close. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. Calm down." I said, rubbing her back soothingly. I cradled her small body close and laid down on our large red couch. I dragged her down with me and we fell asleep in each others arms.s


	17. A Letter and a Cliffhanger

**Friends**

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah…" I yawned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Are you awake?"

"No." I said sarcastically, chuckling at the mock-glare she gave me.

"Seriously though babe. You might want to see this." She said, kissing my neck. I looked up, pecked her on the lips and looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. I didn't notice the handwriting and furrowed my brow (a habit I picked up from Hermione).

"Who's it from?" I asked, holding it closer to my eyes.

"Viktor." She replied simply. I read it through quickly and was immediately worried.

_Hermione,_

_It has been so long. I want to meet up, this Saturday in Hogsmede, by the Hogs Head Public House. Please come._

_All my love,_

_Viktor._

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed, looking at her.

"Harry! What have I told you about foul language?" Hermione scolded, looking at me as a mother would a child who had eaten too many sweets.

"Sorry. Look, I can tell you that you're not going alone tomorrow." I said, standing up and pacing.

"_What?" _She replied, stopping the rubbing pattern on my shoulders when I stood. "Harry, he wants to meet up with _me _not anyone else. Just me."

"Well, im sorry for being concerned that another guy might start hitting on you!"I said, starting to lose my temper.

"NO! Harry! That's Final!" She shrieked, running off into our library. As soon as she had left the room, I knew that I was in the wrong. I immediately ran after her, finally skidding to a halt at our small library.

"Hermione, open up. Please." I said, feeling extreme guilt wash over me.

"Leave me alone…" Was the muffled response. I knew she was crying and my heart broke at the sound of it. Walking away from the door, I picked up my Firebolt Broomstick and Swung the portrait hole shut behind me. Trudging through the rain, my hair clung to my forehead, covering my scar. I reached the Quiddich pitch and soared up into the air, relishing the feeling of the brisk autumn wind against my face. I whipped about the pitch, hoping and praying for Hermione to forgive me. I hate it when we fight. It's a rarity but it happens.

**With Hermione**

'_How could he even think that I would let Viktor try anything?' _Hermione thought to herself, enraged at her Husband's unfairness. _'Doesn't he trust me? Isn't that what marriage is all about? Trust? Who are you kidding, Potter? Of course he trusts you! He just doesn't trust Viktor!'_

She was immediately consumed with guilt. He had just been looking out for her, his pregnant wife. She looked through the rain splattered window and the sight made her heart skip a beat. Harry was flying around the pitch on his broom, soaked in rain and, by the look of him, crying. She had to do something. Heaving herself out of her seat, she sprinted to the Quidditch way faster than she knew she should.

"HARRY!"

**Harry's POV**

"HARRY!" I heard someone shriek over the pounding rain. I looked over my shoulder, squinting and saw Hermione, her clothes clinging to her and her hair drenched.

**No ones POV**

The two of them stood far from each other, both letting the rain fall down onto them. Hermione was now extremely soaked, as all the thoughts about Harry that were running through her head as she left the library, made her forget to grab a coat. Hermione could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes (not that they could be seen as raindrops were dripping down her cheeks too) she was breathing heavily from the run and then could not stand the distance between them any longer. Hermione ran over to Harry and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing as she hugged him strongly. Harry hugged her back, feeling relieved that she was in his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry Harry!" Hermione said desperately as she hugged him as tightly as she could "I am so sorry for shouting. I feel awful! Please forgive me Harry!"

"Shh, Shh. It's alright. It's not your fault. I was being an inconsiderate git. You shouldn't be the one apologising." he gave her a final squeeze in his arms before ending the hug so he could look at her clearly.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Harry, and for being so horrible. You really did not deserve it; you were only trying to protect me."

Harry gave a smile "Don't worry about it Hermione. I trust you and I was wrong to say that you could not go by yourself."

"Harry, I've thought about it and I want you to go with me." Hermione said, hugging into his chest.

"You know, you baffle me sometimes, Hermione Jean Potter." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I can't help loving you though."

"Ever the charmer." Hermione chuckled, cuddling into him as he led her to the castle.

**Harry's POV- Saturday**

"Harry, does this look okay?" Hermione asked me, twirling on the spot. It had to be the fifteenth outfit she had tried on. She wore a purple jumper over a black t-shirt and tan slacks (borrowed from Harry) and a pair of small, silver stud earrings. On her feet, she wore basic Ugg boots.

"You look beautiful but, to be honest, I'm really not comfortable helping my pregnant wife find an outfit to impress an international Quidditch player whom she had a fling with when she was fourteen." I replied, throwing her a large, puffy coat (it was December after all) and fastening my own duffel over my light blue shirt. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Hermione replied, zipping her coat up and taking my hand. I smiled lightly, squeezing her hand to comfort her. The walk into Hogsmede was pleasant, talking about anything and everything, just holding on to each other. Finally, we rounded the corner to Hogsmede, taking in all of its glory. We marched through the deep snow, sighing in relief when we stepped into the warm pub.

"I'll get the drinks. Go find us a table babe?" I said, pecking her on the lips. I watched her sit at a four seated table near the back of the empty pub. I paid three sickles for our orange cordials and carefully made my way back over, casually picking up a copy of '_The Daily Prophet'_ off of a nearby table. "Here you go, gorgeous."

"Thank you handsome." Hermione replied, putting her bag on the table, making space for me to sit with her.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should see how happy he is to see me before we tell him about us and the baby? You ther- 'Mione, you okay?" I asked, concern growing quickly as she slowly turned green, her gazed fixed upon the door.

"Herm-owninny!" A smooth voice cried, laced with a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Viktor!" Hermione cried back, sobering up quickly, getting up to hug him, her puffy coat helping us avoid detection.

"Harry Potter." He said stiffly, breaking the hug but keeping hold of her right hand."I thought you would be with your friend, vhat vas his name… Ron Weasley."

"Well, he's with his girlfriend, Luna, so Hermione invited me here, to see you again." I replied, silently fuming at how he was holding my wife. I noticed, with a jolt, that Hermione was uncomfortable (it was the way she was stood), too.

"Shall we sit?" He asked her, pulling her chair out and allowing her to sit in it. He soon followed. "Here, let me take your coats."

"NO!" Hermione said, looking genuinely frightened at the thought of showing her body. "I mean, I'm just getting warm first. I'll take it off in a bit."

"Okay, vhat has everyone been up to? I stopped reading _'The Daily Prophet' _During the Tri-Wizard Tournament after Rita Skeeter printed that trash about you and Harry being together. I mean, I can't believe she thought that you two were dating!" Viktor said, relieving himself of his thick, woollen coat.

"Well, we kinda have some big news." I said, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. I glanced over at Hermione and silently asked her if she was ready. I understood at once that she was. First, she shed her pink, woolly gloves, revealing her wedding and engagement rings. Then she stripped her coat so Viktor could see everything.

"You – Who – When -How!" He said, stuttering on his butterbeer, looking at Hermione's bulging midriff.

"That would be me." I chuckled, kissing Hermione's lips lightly.

"Viktor, Harry and I got married two weeks ago. I got pregnant six months and a week ago. We're so happy and we really want you to be, too.

"I am." Viktor replied, still looking shocked but happy.

"What?" I asked, looking slightly gormless and shocked at his reaction.

"I'm so happy for you two! I knew it was meant tobe during my time here! Remember, Potter? I asked you vhat vas going on vith you two." He laughed, shaking my hand.

We had a great time, it was honestly brilliant! Eventually, we had to head back to Hogwarts. One last hug and he had vanished. We walked back to the castle, talking about how perfect our life was. How wrong we were. It was just about to go wrong…


	18. Unexpected Delivery and Worry

**Unexpected Delivery and Worry**

**A/N**- Hi guys! Long-time no see, huh? I know you're all ready to lynch me right now and rightly so. I will say that I'm in my last year of school, so I've been revising almost every night for almost twelve months XD Anyway, if you want to, check out my RDR and The walking dead game fics? You won't be disappointed. HPTwin OUT!

I awoke to the soft sounds of rain spattering against the windows and stretched, my lanky limbs flailing over the empty space beside me. I felt around for a while, my brow creased in confusion.

"Hermione?" I whispered into the darkness, squinting slightly and sitting up, pulling my glasses on hastily. The cold air hit my bare chest as I removed myself from the tangle of blankets and I grimaced, reaching out for my Gryffindor T-shirt. I stumbled from the room and pulled it on.

I eventually came across her sat in the nursery Dan and I had constructed for the baby. She was rubbing her stomach in the white rocking chair that sat by the window, humming a soft tune. I approached slowly and sat myself on the arm of it, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Knut for your thoughts?" I asked gently, knowing her well enough to tell when something was bothering her.

"It's nothing. I just kept getting pains in my stomach." She replied. Upon seeing my shocked and somewhat flustered reaction, she expanded on her point. "They're just Braxton hicks. Now, come on." She laughed, standing from her chair and tapping my knee. "Let's get back to bed. It's not like I'm in labour."

She stopped abruptly, letting out a small grunt and clutching her stomach halfway to the door. A small puddle formed at her feet and her face went pale.

"No… not this early…" She whispered, her voice disbelieving. I walked over to her and chuckled.

"Come on, love." I said, oblivious to the situation. "If you needed the loo, you could have just went."

"Harry, you wally." She groaned, taking my hand and gripping it fiercely. "It's time. I'm in labour."

Time stopped. I felt as if the world had stopped turning. My child was on its way.

"No…" I whispered, completely dumbstruck. "No… it's too soon. You're only six and a half months."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Mrs Hermione Jean Potter. Age seventeen." The paramedic shouted, informing the doctors as he wheeled Hermione through on a gurney. "Six and a half months pregnant. Diagnosed with a severe placental abruption."

"Okay, sweetheart." An elderly healer soothed, taking over from the paramedic and smiling sweetly. "We have to get your baby out as fast as possible. So, we're booking you in for a C-Section. It'll take about twenty minutes to get you in but you'll be fine. In the meantime…" He turned to me, who was clasping Hermione's hand and running alongside the gurney. "Dad, why don't you go get the family. You'll need someone here for both of you."

"But…" I started, giving my wife's hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't leave her."

"Harry. Go." Hermione spoke up, panting heavily and sweating profusely. "Go get my parents, the Weasleys, Neville and Luna. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you, Hermione."

"Go, Harry." She insisted, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Just be back in twenty minutes?"

"Of course, love." I sighed, kissing her forehead gently and starting for the floo network. I saw the double doors close behind me as I was engulfed by emerald flames.

"Minerva McGonagall's Office." I said clearly. Suddenly, I was spinning out of control and eventually landed face first in the ashes of her fireplace.

"Mr Potter!" She shrieked, coming out from her chambers wearing her tartan dressing gown. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hermione's in labour." I said simply, racing from her office and making my way through the corridors. After a while of mindless running, I burst through the portrait hole and barrelled up the stairs. Flinging open the door to the seventh year boys' dorm and storming in. I shook Ron's shoulder and woke him, receiving a glare.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron groaned, sitting up as I raced to Neville's bed.

"Hermione's in labour, mate." I said simply, earning a wide-eyed look from Ron.

"No way. It's too early!"

"Exactly what I said. Now, come on. We have to get Dan and Emma, your parents, Ginny and Luna." I groaned, glancing down at my watch and mentally cursing. Hermione would be taken in for delivery in five minutes. "Shit!"

"What's up, mate?" I heard Ron ask from over my shoulder. I looked over to him, throwing him a shirt.

"I've got less than five minutes to get back to St. Mungo's."

"Go. I'll get everyone there." He assured, patting me on the shoulder and smiling. I was halfway out of the door when he spoke again. "And, Harry, good luck buddy!"

**Back at St. Mungo's**

"About time, Mr. Potter. I was afraid we were going to have to start without you." The elderly healer greeted once I had changed into the blue scrubs and entered the operating theatre.

"Where the hell were you?!" Hermione asked from the operating table. I was immediately at her side and clasped her hand in mine.

"Ron took longer than I thought to wake up." I explained, making her chuckle. "They're all on their way now, though."

"Good." She smiled, looking directly in my eyes as the healers shielded her vision by putting up a green sheet.

"Okay, Hermione." The healer spoke up once again, walking over and pulling gloves on. Friendly eyes peered at us and we smiled back. "We're going to talk you through everything we're doing. If you're nervous, you can ask us questions whenever you want. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded eagerly, gripping my hand tightly. "Just, please help my baby."

"We'll do our best, sweetheart." The healer assured, nodding his head assuringly. "That's all I can ever promise."

He disappeared once again and we heard him speak up once again a few minutes later.

"We're going to make the first cut now, Hermione." His voice called, making me snap my head around. "If you feel a bit of pressure, that's normal. Stay as still as possible."

A few minutes passed with commentary coming at us at all angles. That is until…

"She's here." The healer called to his assistant, handing over what I thought was a very bloody bundle. "Her breathing isn't what it should be. Someone even it out while I tend to Mrs. Potter."

"What's she like?" Hermione asked weakly from beside me. The healer just smiled.

"She's very tiny, Hermione. So she's going to have to spend some time in NICU. But other than her breathing, she should be okay."

"Do Mummy and Daddy want to see her for a little while?" The assistant healer asked, walking over with a pink bundle in her arms. She tilted the baby slightly and we saw her tiny red face poking out from the blankets she was swaddled in. Then, before we knew it, she was whisked away. I simply stared down at my beautiful wife.

"I'm so proud of you, Hermione." I whispered, stroking her hair fondly. She smiled and I saw the light leave her eyes. The monitors surrounding her screeched in alarm and I was led out, shouting at the top of my lungs.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME!" I bellowed, thrashing against the brute healer. He simply glared. "That's my wife in there! I need to be with her!"

"Sorry son. Protocol." With that, he was gone.

"Harry?" He heard a man's voice call. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Weasley approaching with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Weasley." I replied, sitting down heavily on one of the uncomfortable chairs and fiddling with my hairnet.

"So, is it over?" He asked gently, sitting beside me and taking a sip.

"Yeah… but…" I started, not quite sure of what to say. "Hermione… she bled a lot. I got kicked out." A few tears leaked out from my eyelids and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder in a fatherly embrace. "My wife could be dying right now and I'm powerless to do anything."

"Hey," Mr Weasley whispered softly, bringing me in to a real hug and rubbing my back. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

**Half an Hour Later**

"Mr. Potter?" I heard and looked up, seeing Hermione's healer stood before me, smiling slightly.

"Is Hermione okay? What about my daughter?" I stammered, standing up and almost forgetting about the Weasley Patriarch. _My daughter. _Jesus that sounded weird.

"They're both perfectly fine." He assured, cuffing me on the shoulder and smiling happily. She's resting now, but she's awake if you want to see her.

"Yeah." I breathed, allowing myself to be led from the corridor and through to a private room. My breath hitched in my throat. She was in the hospital bed, sweat covering her forehead and dark bags under her eyes. An IV line ran through her hand and was attached to a drip on the left side of her bed. "Oh, Hermione…"

"Harry! How is she?" She asked, noticing my presence. I was over to her in an instant and kissed her forehead. "How's our little girl?"

"I haven't been yet." I admitted, feeling guilty. "I was going to go when I knew you were okay."

"Seriously?" She asked, grasping my hand tightly.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there." I explained, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Will you go and check on her?" She asked, giving me the puppy dog look. I groaned and ran my hand over my face.

"'Mione…"

"Please, Harry." She pleaded, cupping my cheek. I bowed my head in submission. "I need to know if she's okay."

"Fine…" I sighed and stood, kissing her forehead as I left. "See you in a bit."

I slowly made my way around the corridors on my short walk to the intensive baby unit. Eventually reaching my destination. I stood by the window for a while and stared through. There she was.

My daughter was directly in front of the window, wearing just a nappy and a tiny pink cap. Around her foot was a yellow name tag and heart monitors on her chest. Various pipes and tubes snaked into her incubator.

God, she looked so fragile.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he stared down at the tiny life. She was hooked up to god knows how many machines but her chest rose and fell with every breath, so that had to count for something.

"Hey mate…" I heard the voice of my best friend say. I turned and saw Ron approaching, a small smile on his face. He stopped next to me and handed me a very much appreciated coffee. He nodded towards the window. "So, which one is yours?" I pointed to the small incubator and Ron smiled, taking a good look. "She's tiny."

"No shit." I laughed, running my hand through my unruly hair and staring at the miniscule girl. "I'd do anything for her, Ron. And I haven't even touched her yet."

"I know." He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder almost as if a brother would. "You're a dad now, Harry. I'd be worried if you wouldn't do anything for her."

"I'm… I'm scared, mate." I admitted, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough. I didn't exactly have the best upbringing as a kid. _Hell, I still am a kid!_ What the hell do I know about _raising_ one?!"

"I'm just going to cut you off right there." Ron said, staring at me in a scolding manner. "You've got a beautiful wife, an amazing daughter and possibly any job you could want when you leave Hogwarts. Out of anyone I know, you and Hermione are the best people suited to raising a baby. And, what you said about your upbringing… well, at least you know what not to do."

"I… I just want to do right by her, Ron."

"I know." He soothed. "Now, come on. Hermione's going crazy. You've been here for an hour."

I allowed myself to be led away, thinking over the day's events in my head.


	19. Maternal Instincts and Worry

**Maternal Instincts And Family Time**

Dan and Emma Granger were happy to say the least. They brought balloons and flowers for Hermione and wishes for her to recover soon. They left with orders to come by soon and see their Granddaughter.

Eventually, all of their friends and relatives left them alone for some well-deserved rest. Hermione dropped off immediately, making Harry smile happily. Soon, he too was taken over by the need to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Okay, love." Harry said, wheeling her around the corner and squatting down in front of her. "I just want to warn you… she's very tiny. So she might not be what you expected."

"Harry, please." She groaned, trembling slightly. Her nerves about meeting her daughter were showing. "I just want to see my little girl… please."

He stood up once again and wheeled her through to NICU. He slowly wheeled her over to where their tiny girl slept.

She didn't know exactly how she thought she would feel upon seeing her baby for the first time. She'd dreamt about holding her in her arms and telling her fairy stories and kissing her on her tiny button nose. But those dreams were nothing in comparison to reality. The reality of seeing her minute daughter in front of her – albeit swaddled in blankets and hidden under a multitude of wiring – was almost too much for her to take in and it was a good thing she was already sitting down or she might have collapsed. A frenzy of emotions hit her the moment she saw her small, elfin face and she found herself having to draw in several deep, steadying breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating again.

It was true she was tiny and very pink – almost ruby red in her colouring – and that scared her a bit. Most babies she'd seen were a healthy creamy-pink colour and she'd expected her child to look the same but, born at thirty weeks, her body still had a lot of growing to do. After all, she could have had another ten weeks in her womb if events hadn't occurred. A little pink hat covered her miniscule head and there was a nasal feeding tube that snaked over her cheek in order to sustain her but Hermione ignored those obstructions and merely focused on the tiny creature that her body had created.

"Oh, Harry…" She whispered, allowing her emotions to catch up with her; after all, it had been a hectic few days. "She's… she's perfect. Just _look_ at her."

"I am, love." He assured, kissing his wife's forehead and staring down at his daughter. "I am…"

"C-can I…" She started, trying to form the words. "Can I touch her?"

Harry smiled softly and imitated what the nurse had done for him that very morning, opening the side of the Perspex incubator and hooking the tubes above the hatch, so as they wouldn't get in the way. Hermione hesitantly snaked her hand inside and allowed the baby girl to clasp her finger in her tiny, thin hand.

Hermione felt herself melt into a puddle of overwhelming love and relief. Her daughter was there, in front of her.

"Hello, baby girl." She greeted, wiping away her tears of happiness. "I'm your Mummy. _Yes I am_. We've been waiting for you for so long, beautiful."

Harry watched on with love and adoration in his eyes. This had been what he wanted… a family.

"What're we going to call her, Harry?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous girl to look at her husband.

"Well, why don't we keep up that entire Shakespeare tradition your parents have going on?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders and kissing her forehead. "Something like Ophelia or Rosalind?"

"Harry, I can tell you now that the 'tradition' you're talking about starts and ends with me." Hermione said simply, chuckling at the thought of all ate despicable names. "There's no way our daughter's going through what I had to. She's getting a normal name."

"All right, miss cranky." Harry chuckled, earning a slap to the shoulder. "What do you have?"

"Well…" She hesitated, turning her eyes back to her daughter. "I thought of one. But, if you don't want to use it, I'd understand."

"Go ahead." He urged, smiling at her expectantly.

"I thought… I thought we could name her Lily." She muttered looking to him for approval. Tears sprung to his eyes and she quickly back-tracked. "But we don't have to. It's your call."

"It's perfect." He said simply, kissing her on the lips softly. "Little Lily Potter."

"You think of a middle name?" She asked softly, then thought of the consequences. "Just… nothing from Shakespearian plays?"

"You got it, Love." He smiled and looked through the Perspex cot to his daughter, as if trying to think of what suited her. He looked up to his wife who smiled back at him. "Lily Imogen Potter. What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous." She replied, running a hand over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Lilly began squealing from the confines of her crib.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione panicked, her eyes widening in horror. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurting?"

"Just wiggle your finger a bit." He advised softly, trying to calm her down. She did as he said and smiled when the tiny girl quietened. "See… She just wanted to know her mum's still here."

"Bloody hell Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting back in her chair. "We have a daughter! I'm a mum!"

"That tends to be what happens when someone gives birth." Harry laughed, making her blush.

"Oh shut up." She laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder and kissing his cheek lightly. They stayed like that for a while, watching their daughter and listening to the rhythmic beeping of the various machines. Eventually, she looked up and said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, grinning happily.

**An Hour Later**

Apart from occasionally going to the bathroom, they stayed there for a long time, never leaving Lily's side. They were interrupted by a knock at the viewing window. They both looked up at the same time and were shocked to find Dan and Emma Granger standing with tears in their eyes.

"Hey, Janey!" Harry called to the NICU nurse, smiling as he did so. He received a nod as if to go on. "Can the in-laws come and meet their granddaughter?"

"Yeah, let them in!" She replied, grinning back at the new father.

"_Come in!" _He mouthed to them. They wasted no time and let themselves in.

"Hey Mum, Dad!" Hermione greeted, smiling up at them. She didn't remove her hand from the side of the incubator.

"Hey sweetheart!" Emma greeted back, hugging her daughter while Dan shook Harry's hand. The Granger Matriarch turned her gaze to the infant and almost fainted. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

"She really is, you two." Dan agreed, holding Emma in an attempt to keep her upright. "You should be proud."

"I definitely am." Harry beamed proudly and kissed his wife's forehead.

"So am I." Hermione beamed back, leaning into Harry's embrace.

It wasn't long before the men decided to get drinks for everyone. They made their way out of the unit and were out of sight before they knew it.

"So, how're you feeling?" Emma said as soon as they left, looking at her daughter with curiosity etched on her features.

"I'm okay, mum." Hermione replied. "I'm just a bit sore."

"Understandable." Emma laughed. "You _did_ just have a baby yesterday."

Then, almost as if a switch had been flipped, tears began sliding down Hermione's face. She stared at the miniscule girl in front of her, which only seemed to make it worse.

"Oh sweetheart." Emma sighed, hugging Hermione tightly once again. "It's okay."

"I couldn't look after her, mum." She sobbed into her mother's jacket, clinging onto her as if for dear life. "She wasn't meant to be here this early! She should still be in me!"

"Hermione, you did all you could do…"

"No, mum." Hermione cried. "She could die and there's nothing I can do about it! Do you know how this feels? My baby girl is two and a half months premature and has to be fed through a tube. And I'm powerless to do anything!"

"I know sweetheart." Emma consoled, running her hand over Hermione's back. "But I know _you_. You researched everything you could about pregnancies and the 'do's and don'ts'. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And did you follow it as if your life depended on it?" Emma pressed on as if she hadn't heard her daughter's protests.

"Yes…" Hermione admitted, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"There you go then." Emma concluded. She ran her hands over Hermione's back in soothing motions once again. "I know it's hard to understand, sweetheart. But you did nothing to make this happen. You were great the entire time from what Harry's told us."

"I'm sorry, mum." Hermione chuckled slightly, sniffing and wiping away her stray tears. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." The Granger matriarch laughed, threading her fingers through her daughter's busy hair. Then she snorted, startling Hermione. "You had a baby yesterday, Hermione. I'd be worried if you _weren't_ an emotional wreck."

**With The Guys**

"So son…" Dan started, leaning back in his chair at the small hospital canteen. "How're you coping?"

"It's… well, it's pretty damn surreal!" Harry laughed, taking a long slurp from his coffee. "My daughter is just a five minute walk away! That doesn't just happen every day!"

"From now on it does, son." Dan assured, bursting out into laughter at the way his son-in-law's face paled. "Don't worry, though. You get used to it. Now, how're you _really_ holding up?"

"I'm… well, I'm keeping it together for Hermione." Harry admitted, twirling his wedding band around his finger in frustration and suppressed nerves. "I know it's stupid, but I don't want her to see that I'm broken up about this. I mean… she already blames herself. I _know_ she does. I just… I couldn't put that onto her too. _God knows_ how she's coped this well." A few tears slid down his cheeks and he hastily tried to wipe them away.

"Oh, Harry." Dan sighed, patting the young man on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. His wife was always better at this than him. "Neither of you could have caused this. When I saw you two with her, I knew I didn't have to worry. You may be young, but you know what you're doing. I knew the looks on your faces were the looks of two parents who would do anything for their kid." Dan said, rubbing Harry's shoulder. "Just, don't bottle it up? _Talk_ about it."

"If you say so, sir." Harry shrugged, keeping his eyes downcast. "I just… I can't believe Hermione's having to go through this. On top of being a school kid!"

"Well, you've only got yourselves to blame for that." Dan chuckled, knowing that he shouldn't be joking at such a time; but it was too good an opportunity to pass up on. "Sorry."

"Thanks, sir. That was so reassuring."

**An Hour Later**

"So, have you got a name for our bubba, then?" Emma asked her daughter, wiggling the finger that was clasped tightly in her granddaughter's miniscule hand.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled, loving how her parents had taken to their new granddaughter. She turned to Harry, who was perched on the arm of her chair. "Do you want to or shall I?"

"Your parents love." Harry shrugged, kissing her forehead.

"Her name… well, her name is Lily Imogen Potter." She beamed, smiling as her mother's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Oh Hermione… It's perfect." Emma sighed, wiggling her finger slightly to keep the baby happy. Dan leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "Oh Dan, I don't want to go!"

"I know love. But we have to." Her husband laughed, standing and handing his wife her coat. He then turned to his daughter. "You, young lady, are under strict orders! You are not to worry yourself to death over her. She. Is. Fine." With that, he kissed Hermione's forehead and shook Harry's hand.

"Now, you be a good girl for your mummy and daddy, Lily." Emma cooed to her granddaughter, retracting her hand from the incubator and looking on the verge of tears. She hugged Harry and Hermione tightly before leaving; giving them orders to tell them if anything happened to their new granddaughter.

"Listen, love." Harry muttered, stroking Hermione's hair softly. "I think I have to go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked over to him in shock and he quickly explained his words.

"You'll want homework, won't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded, shrugging her shoulders but keeping her eyes focused on her daughter. "Just, take some of the pictures you took yesterday to show everyone."

"Okay. I won't be long."

**Half an Hour Later**

Harry stepped out of the emerald flames and into Minerva McGonagall's office, blinking in the sudden light. Minerva McGonagall looked up from the essay she was marking and a grin spread across her face.

"Mr. Potter!" She beamed, standing and making her way around the desk. "I take it that you are bringing me good news?"

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled, handing her a photograph. McGonagall's face softened and tears swam to her eyes.

"She's gorgeous." She said simply, looking up at the young man before her. "What's her name?"

"Lily Imogen." Harry replied proudly, grinning when McGonagall held out the picture for him to take back. He held his hand up to stop her. "Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He beamed, making his way to the door. "Actually Professor. Hermione wanted to know if you could set her some work."

"Goodness! Doesn't that girl ever stop?!" McGonagall laughed, propping the photograph up on her desk and sitting down in her chair once again. "I'll have an essay for her to do when you get back Mr. Potter."

With that, he was on his way to Gryffindor Tower, grinning to himself as he approached the Fat Lady. She opened up without hesitation and he climbed through.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, standing up as his friend approached him and beaming. "How are they?"

"They're both absolutely perfect."


End file.
